8 days of Cullen
by thedarknessofthemoon
Summary: 8 days of Cullen. A collection of 8 Hannukkah inspired one-shots by fabulous authors for the Festival of Lights! Smut, Crackfic, romance, anything goes. Mostly Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Hanukkah! Today we light our first candle with the Cullens. To kick it off, your truly has done a little one shot for the occasion. Each day a new chapter will be posted by another fabulous author. 8 days is featuring the lovely il_bel_mondo, laraisawkward, Lexiecullen17, redsaucy, & Sleepvalentina.

Master story will be kept on the 8 days C2:

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/8_Days_of_Cullen/75937/

* * *

"A Great Miracle Happened Here"

It was the first night of Hanukkah. I lightly held the shamash in my hand as I lit the first candle of the Menorah. The sun would be setting soon marking the beginning of the Sabbath. I glanced over to my wife and smiled. She looked beautiful this evening.

Bella and I had decided to convert to Judaism a few years ago when we had moved. I had found the traditions and history an answer to something I had been seeking my entire life. Reaching out, I lightly grasped Bella's hand as we recited the Chanukah blessings together.

I felt content with the world as I gazed upon the flickering light of the candles that reflected off the windowpane. A blanket of soft white snow had been shaken out and laid neatly down on the earth. The silence of the cool winter air was sterile yet, calming as the quite creaks of the house settling echoed throughout the room.

Pulling Bella into my arms, I lay back against the couch, running my fingers through her soft hair. We had been together for nearly twenty years now. Having left Forks several years ago, my family had all relocated to the east coast, Bella and I to a small house out in rural New Jersey. Esme and Carlisle had moved back to an apartment in New York, Carlisle was working for one of the hospitals in Manhattan. Alice and Jasper also had joined them, as Alice had wanted to try her hand as a personal stylist. After years of being the only "clients" she had, the rest of the family had been very encouraging of her seeking out that particular profession. It was a chance for her to focus her fashion obsession elsewhere.

Rosalie and Emmett stayed with the rest of the family here and there, but they had found a place up state where Rose was able to work on her cars and actually get to drive them. A few decades back Rose had almost had another slip up when she had tried driving through Manhattan. It had taken Jasper intense focused energy and concentration to keep her from ripping the heads off many a taxi driver, and from flipping cars out of her path. I chuckled to myself at the memory, before my thoughts drifted off towards my daughter, Renesmee.

Nessie and Jacob had been married several years ago and had remained in Forks. Grandpa Swan and Mr. Black were getting up there in years and they wanted to stay near family. I snuggled my wife tighter against my chest and kissed the top of her head. I felt bad that we couldn't stay longer in Forks for Bella's sake. We had stayed much longer there than we typically would any other city. People were beginning to talk, so it had been time.

But I knew how much she missed her family, which is why; I had the best Chanukah gift she could want this year. I had planned it perfectly. Charlie, Nessie, and Jacob would be arriving later this evening.

I grasped Bella tightly in my arms and spoke up. "What are you thinking, my love?" I asked. I begged to know her thoughts sometimes, but I was thankful at the same time too, I respected her privacy. But after decades of knowing everyone's inner most secrets, I found myself asking Bella that question a lot. She twisted in my arms and turned to face me as we lay horizontally on the couch together; her golden eyes glanced up at mine.

"Nothing really, just remembering," she sighed softly against my chest. Her human reflexes had been perfected over the years and almost second nature to her now.

"What were you remembering?" I asked her curiously. Bella paused and bit her lower lip, another human trait that I loved about her.

"The one winter, Christmas, you were gone," she confessed quietly. My dead heart ached; it still panged me that I had given her that much heartache that year. I still don't know if I would ever forgive myself. The only blessing in that curse had been the bond of friendship she had formed with my son-in-law Jacob.

"I'm sorry, my love, I promise that I will never leave you again," I told her truthfully and lightly pressed my lips against hers.

"I know," she smiled up at me, her eyes full of adoration. I sometimes missed Bella's brown eyes, but now with the lights low, the flicker of the candles reflected off the golden irises of her eyes, making them dance mysteriously. I felt my need for her beautifully sculpted body grow between my legs and stiffen against her form. Twenty years together, and Bella still made me feel like I was seventeen again. I suppose I was. Frozen in time and the stamina of an everlasting gobstopper had made for a very active marriage, which is why Bella and I had chose to live in our own home. Perhaps in another fifty years we might be ready to join the family again.

"Hmm…Bella?" I asked her, rubbing her check gently with my long pianist fingers. I was feeling oddly frisky all of a sudden, knowing her family would soon be here time was precious.

"Yes?" she asked me sweetly.

"You want to play a game?" I tried to hold back a smirk, but my eyes deceived me. Bella glanced at me knowingly, trying to read between the lines.

"What game?" she asked suspiciously with a grin.

"Just the dreidel," I told her plainly. Shifting her body from mine, I stood to my feet and crossed the room to retrieve the small object.

"You want to play a child's game?" she laughed lightly at me as I twisted it back in forth between my forefinger and thumb.

"Well I thought, instead of gelt we could use clothes…" I explained coolly. I tried to keep my eyes transfixed on the object between my fingers, but a flicker of mischievousness flashed beneath them when I glanced at my wife.

"Okay then, how do we play?" she asked and sat up on the couch. I took a seat beside her and placed the dreidel on the coffee table between us.

"Go ahead," I offered her to spin first. "Let's spin to see who goes first." Bella picked up the dreidel and snapped her fingers, making the object spin at lightning speed. We watched as it spun….and spun… and spun, until it finally began to slow and wobble before falling down on its side.

"What does the slashy line mean?" She asked pointing to the face up side.

"Well, nun is the highest, so you would go first," I explained to her. "And we need to ante up before we begin." I arched an eyebrow at her and loosened my tie and tossed it on the table. Bella paused for a very long moment before making a move. She arched over seductively and slowly pulled a sock from her foot, added it to the pile.

"Well then, now that we are settled." I gestured Bella to spin the dreidel again. She snapped it again with the same precision as last time, setting off the toy to spin exceptionally fast on point. Satisfied with her precision Bella watch and waiting until the toy finally fell over again.

"So what happens now?" she asked curiously.

"Hey, which means you take half of the pot," I explained. Bella smiled happily and took my tie, placing it on her lap. Reaching over for the small object, I spun the dreidel at a slower, more human pace, hoping to speed up the game.

"Hmm…" I frowned and slowly began to unbutton shirt.

"What?" Bella asked, still trying to figure out what each character meant.

"Shin, I need to add another item to the pot," I explained, as I continued to make at my buttons. I noticed Bella's patience waning as I shrugged off the shirt and added to the pile. Her pink tongue darting out for just a second to lick her lips as she eyed my bare chest. Despite my luck, I cheered victoriously inside.

"Your turn," I told her. She grasped the object to spin it quickly, and knock it over impatiently, not wanting to wait.

"Nun," I shook my head. "Nothing happens." I jokily snatched the toy away and spun it again. Bella drummed her hands against her thighs as it slowed and fell over.

"YES!!!" she shouted, knowing that I had to remove another article of clothing. I pulled off one of my socks and added it to my pile of clothes.

"My turn," Bella sang sweetly and spun the toy.

"Gimmel," I told her. "You take the pot." Bella chuckled teasingly and snatched up my clothes, and proceeded to put her sock back on.

"Hey! You can't do that!" I remarked. Bella shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"Why not? I won it back," she smirked and dropped the dreidel into my palm. We need to ante up again, Bella added her sock back to the pile, and I removed my last one.

"Fine," I huffed and spun it again, crossing my fingers.

"Ha!" She laughed when I had to remove another article of clothing. I rose to my feet and sighed, rubbing my thumbs against the waist of my pants. Tucking them under the fabric, I trailed them back and forth. I noticed Bella's tongue flicker out again and wet her bottom lip.

I hooked them at the waist and pulled the fabric away from my body, snapping it loudly against my cold hard skin. Slipping the button from the loophole, I pulled at the tiny metal clasp to release the hard on that had ignited with the menorah.

I shrugged down my slacks and stepped out of them, tossing them to the pile of my own clothes. Satisfied with her luck, Bella moved to spin the dreidel with a smug look on her face. I counted the rotations as it spun tirelessly, before she eagerly knocked it down.

"Yes!" Bella cried and jumped to her feet, when she received another Gimmel.

"Pay up!"

I sniggered as I stood and immediately dropped my boxer briefs, releasing the straining need beneath it.

Stunned, Bella stared at my new look.

"What did you do, Edward?" She asked referring to the trim I had received.

"I uhh, got circumcised," I confessed. Had I been able to, I would've been blushing.

"What?! When?" she was completely taken aback. I eyed her cautiously as she slowly reached out to make contact.

"Um… recently. I had Carlisle help me," I told her, not really wanting to go into further detail about the painfully strange experience. She nodded and paused before touching the newly exposed flesh.

I flinched in pleasure for a brief moment at her light finger. Feeling more courageous, Bella gently ran her hand down my shaft, and then back up again. I shuddered; I was so much more sensitive that I had been before.

"Bella," I whispered quietly into the cool night. The candles had long since burned down, the room had grown dark.

"Edward," she whispered back, still in awe at my transformation. I hitched my breath as I watched her lean over and take all of me in her mouth. I let out a loud growl and roughly grasped her hair, pulling her against me.

"Ugh…Bells," I grunted. Had I known it would feel this good, I would've been converted a long time ago. Encouraged Bella began to work me over vigorously; the venom that flooded into her mouth provided a slick lubricant for her ministrations. Lost in the sensations that overcame me, my eyes were hooded with pleasure. With each stroke I chanted her name in my mind. _Bella, Bella, Bella. _

I finally had realized that all the years without her, I had been wandering aimlessly around a desert, looking, searching, needing, but never finding. Then there she was: my savior, my promise land, the land of milk and honey.

I hardly noticed the hours slip by as Bella slowly and torturously ascended me towards my climax. I felt the distance rolls of thunders begin to rumble inside, but I couldn't let the lightening strike just yet. I gently nudged at my little jezebel, and helped her to her feet. With one swift tear I ripped the fabric from her form. I needed her naked, now.

Moving Bella quickly to the couch, I parted her legs faster than Moses and slipped myself into the budding red sea before me.

I felt her legs hook around my waist, pulling me tighter against her body. My need and love for Bella was exponential, I had never in my life imagined finding someone with whom I could spend the rest of my existence with, someone who could be the mother to my child. I bore into her golden eyes; the look behind them expressed a shared longing. I steadied myself as I paid close attention to her body, answering every request. The elation our bodies shared was immeasurable.

Rocking steadily into her, I studied the twitching muscles of my wife's face as she began to ride out her orgasm over my hard member. Her walls were tight having been changed at such a young age it never failed to send me over the edge. Crashing deep into the abyss, I spilled out my venomous seed. Every time I gave myself over, I couldn't help but remember the miracle that had happened the first night on Isle Esme; when a one-hundred and eight year old vampire conceived a child with a young beautiful human woman. It had seemed an impossibility that I would ever have anything other than a damned existence. But with Bella, the dreams I had once had as a human had come true. I had a family of my own now.

I held my love tightly in my arms as we both came down from our high; I lightly grazed my hand across her face and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. I grinned as I knew her, _our_, family would be arriving shortly to surprise her, so I relished a few more quiet moments with her.

"What are you thinking about, Edward?" Bella asked me softly as she played with my sexed up bronzed hair. I turned and glanced up at her satisfied face.

"Just about you, my love," I told her honestly glancing over to the dreidel beside us.

A great miracle had happened here.

* * *

Thanks to the lovely lara for beta'ing my o/s. Leave us some reviews. :) xoxo!


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2!

Today's One-shot is brought to you by the ever so lovely Lexiecullen17. :) Leave her some love when you're done reading! xoxo

* * *

**EMMETT'S CHALLENGE**

–**EDWARD—**

I chuckled softly to myself as my daughter impatiently reran images from her friend, Sarah's, bat mitzvah over and over in her head, paying special attention to the rabbi laying the large scrolls across the wooden podium. She had never been inside a temple before last night and was incredibly curious as to how the religion worked. What did it mean? Why was it important? How were they different? What were those funny little hats the men wore?

"What are you laughing at?" Bella had snuggled into my side as she turned another page of _Crime and Punishment_. Apparently, my wife found Dostoyevsky fascinating. I, however, hadn't particularly enjoyed him the first time around and was perfectly content to just enjoy her by my side instead.

"Ness, did you have something you wanted to ask me?" She shook her head, but the questions of "why" and "what" were still running prominently through her mind. "You can ask me anything…you know that, right?" I asked to the inquisitive face lounging on the floor.

Blood rushed to her cheeks, and I tried not to cringe at the brief flicker of Jake's face in her mind before it was once again replaced by images of the temple she'd sat in last night.

"I just figured it'd be redundant to speak out loud." She rolled over to lay on her stomach and propped herself up onto her elbows. "I know how much you _love_ your quiet time, Dad."

It was true—I did love the peace and quiet that ensued when my family could spend time in our separate cottage. Bella rarely let me hear her thoughts, and I was constantly amused by the running stream of pictures in my daughter's head. We'd have to join everyone else later tonight when they got back from hunting, so I was relishing the silence. Just as quickly as I'd thought it, the silence diminished as Jake came bounding through the door.

"Sup, squirt?" He plopped down on the carpet and rolled towards Nessie, making her giggle. I could feel the low rumbling in my chest, warning Jake to back up when Bella distracted me completely. Suddenly, her lips were pressed to mine, and soon I was growling for a whole other reason.

She placed a delicate hand on the inside of my thigh, and I had to repeat the mantra "_your daughter is watching_" over and over in order to pry myself away.

"Come on!" Jake bellowed as he tossed Nessie to his back and raced towards the main house. As soon as they were out the door, Bella's hand returned to my leg, and I slid forward, urging her to pay more attention to the appendage further north than my thigh. "You, too!" I heard Jake call again, followed by snickering and Nessie's high-pitched squeals. _Cheater._

Sadly, I removed Bella's hand from my body and raced her to the house. It was almost Christmas time, and the Cullen household was aflutter with activity.

"Oh, good—I told Jake that would work," Alice mumbled to herself as she strung garlands down the banister. "Now you two can help with the decorations. Make yourself useful, please."

Bella bit her lip with her sharp teeth and sighed sadly. I knew the feeling. I missed alone time with my wife. Now that we were back in high school, I felt like we were never alone.

"Can you two cool down for one night, please?" Jasper begged, edging out of the room he had just entered. Apparently, my wife and I were hot for one another.

_Suck it up, brother. At least you don't have to hear and/or see the tawdry sexual acts of your siblings and parents in more than graphic detail._

"Daddy?" I swung around at the small voice calling my name.

"Yes?"

"Sarah doesn't celebrate Christmas." She stated it, there was no question to her tone, so I waited for her to continue. "What do Jewish people celebrate?"

"Hannukah!" Emmett bellowed from upstairs.

_Hannukah?_ She thought loudly.

"It's the festival of lights. It commemorates the Jews' victory over the Greeks who had destroyed their temple. And they only had enough oil to keep their lantern burning for one night, but it lasted the eight days it took for them to get more oil. So, Hannukah is celebrated for eight nights."

_EIGHT NIGHTS?_ I saw her eyes widen, and eight nights of presents traveled through her mind at warp speed, making me laugh yet again. All she had to do was ask for presents; she knew that we couldn't resist, but here she was attracted to a religion based on more days of presents. So ridiculous.

"Why aren't we Jewish?"

Why indeed? I'd always been curious about Judaism, but I'd never had the motivation to do the proper research on the topic.

Suddenly, Alice dropped her garland, her head clouding with visions of blue and white. "Ugh," she groaned, staring straight at me. "You just had to go and change everything, didn't you? Well, now I suppose I should go out and buy blue and white decorations and a menorah, hmm?"

Bella clasped her hand with mine and tugged gently. "Edward?"

I smiled widely and called out to Carlisle. "How much do you know about Judaism?"

I heard Emmett snicker from upstairs as he pictured all he knew about Judaism, the foreskin of a baby's penis being snipped off. I laughed, too—that was the first thing I had learned about Judaism. Just then, I saw the same image flicker through Alice's head followed by the recitation of the Iliad. _Highly suspicious._

"Alice?"

Her eyes widened as she began racing through the house, pulling the Christmas decorations from the wall.

"Oh, this is just going to be too good…Jasper, follow your instincts, 'kay?" she said to the air.

"Alice!" I growled.

"Watch your voice, Edward," Esme called out from the kitchen—what she was doing in there, I had no idea.

Alice simply smiled, grabbed Nessie's hand and skipped out of the house, trying to explain the Jewish holidays to her.

Then, Jake appeared in the doorway with a bowl of food, showing off Esme's culinary efforts. "So, what's going on? Why does this house look all sad and empty all of a sudden?" He chewed his food loudly, making me grimace with disgust. "And where'd Ness go?"

Emmett bounded downstairs loudly, making sure I heard every one of his thoughts loud and clear before shouting, "We're converting to Judaism!"

"All of us?" Jake whined. "But…I love Christmas!"

"No, we don't all have to convert, but apparently Emmett has come up with a plan."

"It will be a Judaism challenge!" Emmett continued to boast.

"And that entails…" Jasper trailed off, the discussion having piqued his interest.

"Well, there are a number of things, really…there's kosher eating…"

"Seriously? How do _we_ keep kosher?" Bella laughed, causing my cock to skyrocket again. Jasper groaned in disgust and mentally chastised me.

"No eating split-hoofed animals. Same as people who truly keep kosher."

"No drinking pigs—got it." Bella played along, letting Emmett regale in his newfound interest. "What else?"

"Well, I think we should learn the prayers and the history and maybe have a comprehensive test at the end?"

Jasper shook his head. "That seems a bit silly, Emmett. Vampire memory ensures that we won't forget anything we read. What's an actual difficult challenge of the daily Jewish lifestyle?"

A wicked thought went through Emmett's brain, and I cringed upon instinct.

"What?" Bella asked angrily, upset that she was being left out of the loop.

"No," I said firmly.

"Why not?" he pouted.

"Because…" I tried to think of an excuse, but my mind had gone totally blank.

"You're not scared, are you, Eddie?" he goaded.

"Scared of what?" Bella huffed.

"No, not scared—just…"

"Edward!" Bella snapped, using her "furious voice." It scared the pants off me, a little bit, so I decided to smile and breathe on her—just dazzle her minutely until I could change Emmett's train of thought. She sighed as my breath fanned across her face, making me smirk in triumph until she figured my plan out and pushed me aside. "Tell me, Emmett – what's the challenge?"

"Circumcision."

"Really?" Bella looked thoughtful, and I wondered what her expression could possibly mean.

"How would that even be possible for…us?" Jasper inquired.

Emmett flashed a huge smile, showing me his teeth as his mind portrayed a rather vulgar image of Rosalie lowering her head and baring her teeth before—

"Oh, good God, Emmett, I get it! Just…stop!" I pinched the bridge of my noise, trying to expel the image of what my brother _supposed_ his cock looked like by imaging what Bella would look like on mine.

Speaking of which…

"Don't you think your wife would have something to say about that?"

In a flash, Rosalie was downstairs, hanging off of Emmett's arm. "What am I having a say over? Emmett, what did you do now?"

"Edward, Jasper, and I are getting circumcised, baby. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, Em." Rosalie rolled her eyes and sped back upstairs. Apparently she wasn't too concerned with Emmett's latest challenge.

"Well, I'm bowing out," Jasper said, tipping his head as if he were raising his hat to us. "That's pretty permanent to not discuss with my wife."

My eyes flashed up towards Jake, who was still eating, wondering if he was going to participate in Emmett's ludicrous plan. His eyes met mine, and I could hear him gulp loudly.

"What?"

"Are you going to…?"

Jake smirked cockily before flashing me an image of his already-circumcised junk. I grimaced at the image and looked quickly towards Bella, hoping to get another image in my head quickly. I hated when my family bombarded me like this. _Seriously, Jasper, you can't even begin to imagine my pain. _

Bella quirked her eyebrow at me before I mumbled, "Jake doesn't need to participate…"

Her mouth formed a small 'o' as Jake shouted out, "Already done, folks."

Bella cringed, and I hoped that she wasn't honestly picturing Jake's dick—otherwise I was going to have to take him out back and really rough him up.

"So it's just you and Emmett, then," Bella clarified.

I was shocked. Did that admission mean that I was actually going to do this? I was never one to back out of a bet with Emmett, and Bella definitely knew that.

"Bella?"

I heard a pop as Bella's shield expanded momentarily to let me in. _I think it's kind of hot, Edward. And I'd be more than happy to help you out with it…if you wanted. I've been curious about it for a while now. I've heard it feels better, although how that'd be possible, I have no idea…_

"Really?" She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around my waist. Her eyes glanced downwards, and it did not escape her notice that I was now sporting wood. "Okay, I'm in. When are we doing this?"

"Yes!" Emmett jumped up and punched his fist into the air, looking like a ridiculous cartoon from the late 80's. "Uhh…let's do it by the end of the week. That gives us two days."

"And if one of us bails?"

"I get permanent mocking rights about your sex life."

"That's ridiculous—you could care less if I talk about your sex life."

"Yeah, well, there's no chance I'm going to bail. Rosie's going to do it right now, aren't you, baby?" Emmett looked up towards the top of the stairs, and I could see an image of Rosalie clad in a slutty nurse's outfit, waiting to operate. "So—" Emmett turned back to me and held out his hand, "do we have a deal?"

Rolling my eyes, I shook his hand firmly. With that, he was off.

"We should…" I nodded my head towards the door. I had no inclination to hear what was going to go on in Emmett and Rosalie's room. And—not that I'd ever admit it to Emmett—but I didn't want to hear if he screamed out with pain or not. I was only the slightest bit scared.

Bella agreed fervently, and we raced back to our cottage, collapsing on our bed. "So, when do you want to do this?" Bella said, running her hand up and down the inside of my thigh again.

I felt myself harden further and couldn't help but squirm underneath her feather light touch. "Well," I began shakily, "I'd like to do some more medical research."

"Mmhmm." Her pressure increased and my hips thrust slightly to create more friction, making me purr with pleasure.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Bella? You can tell me."

"I'm more than okay," she said breathily, rubbing harder against my pants. Leaning down, she ripped them off, letting my erection spring forward. "I'm excited."

She grabbed my hand and thrust it into her underwear, showing me just how excited she was. I plunged my fingers into her depths and rocked into her hand, which was now wrapped around my cock. Seconds later, we were moaning and breathless, coming to our climaxes together.

I rolled off her and reached beside the bed to pick up my laptop and googled "circumcision." Bella laughed and sprawled out across my chest, still naked, as I figured out the best way to actually do this.

After proper research, we came to the realization that I'd have to be flaccid for the circumcision to work, which posed quite the problem—since Bella wanted to be the one to do it, and I was in a perpetual state of arousal in her presence.

"It'll be fine," she cooed, pushing my unruly hair out of my eyes. "Are you ready?"

I gulped and nodded, preparing myself for the onslaught of her teeth ripping through my skin. I knew it would be painful for a few seconds, but the venom would heal it quickly enough—I hoped.

But as soon as her head got even remotely close to my dick, it was as if it knew she was there and wanted to get up and say 'hello.'

"Edward," she growled, warning me that my cock had to go back down for this to work.

"I'm trying, love. It just…has a mind of its own."

She leaned towards it, and it twitched towards her, nearly smacking her in the nose, causing her to break out into laughter.

"Bella, stop laughing!"

She growled in frustration, flicking it down, but only succeeding in making it even harder.

"Edward, it's not behaving. I'm going to get Carlisle."

"What?" I gasped, sitting straight up. "No!"

"Don't move." She kissed me before disappearing and running off, presumably to get Carlisle. This was a terrible idea, and I regretted agreeing to it immensely.

I threw the blanket over my naked waist just as Bella returned with Carlisle in tow. He smiled tentatively and took a step closer to the bed. My hands gripped the comforter, making it rip slightly under the force of my fist.

"Edward, relax," Carlisle cooed, taking another step towards the edge of the bed, only causing me to tense further. "You don't have to do this if you don't want, you know…"

I growled in frustration and let the comforter fall from my grasp. "I do, and you all know it."

Bella giggled and hopped onto the bed next to me, making the comforter fall and expose my erection. If I could have blushed, I would have. I could feel Carlisle's eyes trained on my cock, and I tried my very hardest to will it down in his presence. I groaned and leaned my head back on the wall, thumping it against the plaster, frustrated by my erection's unwillingness to subside. This was all kinds of embarrassing.

"It's okay, Edward." Bella stroked my arm, attempting to calm me down, but it was having quite the adverse effect. My eyes flashed towards her, wanting her to continue her stoking…somewhere else.

_Edward, focus. You need to, uh…get rid of that…_Carlisle raised his eyebrows as he focused on my still protruding dick.

"I realize that, Carlisle," I snapped. Bella moved her hand to my thigh, rubbing her thumb across the skin, causing me to groan again. This was not working.

"Maybe it'd be better if Bella sat, um, farther away." He was trying hard to keep his laughter at bay and doing a piss poor job of it.

"Oh, right." Bella ducked her head, tucking her chin into her chest, and I was sure that if she were still human, a furious blush would be gracing her cheeks. She scootched over and gave me the space I needed to regain control of my hardened flesh, finally keeping her hands to herself. I sighed, breathing in relief that I could finally get this over and done with…until I realized what the hell I was about to do.

Carlisle took the final step towards the edge of the bed, and I reach out for Bella's hand, clutching it tightly. I shut my eyes tightly, but I could still hear Carlisle moving towards me, approaching slowly.

I felt his breath fan across the head and his venom drip onto my flesh, trickling onto my thighs. And instead of being completely scared senseless—a normal reaction—my cock had to disobey and come to life, completely enthralled by the idea of Carlisle's mouth on it.

It wasn't as if I was attracted to men, but there had always been something about Carlisle that had intrigued me…

"Seriously, Edward?" Bella gasped as my erection poked Carlisle's cheek.

I cracked my eyes open, ashamed that I'd let this happen—and that I hadn't had the foresight to prevent it. _Where's Alice when you actually need her?_

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, confused, leaning his head back—as if to make sure that my erection wasn't a figment of his imagination.

"I-I'm sorry. This is…really…unfortunate, b-but I d-don't think C-Carlisle c-can do it…either."

I sighed, upset with myself at this current realization when I felt Bella's hands back on me. "Really?" she breathed into my ear.

Carlisle's eyes widened and his jaw unhinged with my admission. "Really?" I nodded, one short nod downwards, hoping he wouldn't ask me to elaborate. In all honestly, I wasn't sure I could. "I mean, your mother and I always suspected—"

"I'm not gay!" I shouted, making Carlisle's jaw snap shut. He looked at me with such confusion, and I hated that I had to justify my response. "It's just, um, you."

We all sat there uncomfortably, staring at my erection, stewing in an awkward silence. "We could get Jake to do it," Bella suggested. "I mean, he's a werewolf, so technically he's made to destroy our flesh. But that would mean having Jake's mouth on you, and as much as _I_ would enjoy that sight, I'm not sure that _you_ would…or maybe that's the point."

Somewhere within Bella's tirade, my erection shrank away. The image of Jake's mouth biting into the flesh of my cock was enough to make me lose my erection permanently. Maybe that had been Bella's intention all along.

"I suggest you act quickly, Bella." I nodded towards my flaccid cock and shut my eyes again.

It began to stir as I felt her approach, but I quickly squelched it as she breathed out a low, breathy, "Jake," making my eyes snap open in disbelief. It had been a very long time since I'd felt insecure about Bella's affection towards Jake, but I still remember her body wracked with sobs the night she said her goodbye to him. I couldn't believe that she would actually say his name while in such close proximity to my cock.

I was so distracted with the admission of Jake's name from my wife's lips that I barely even registered the fact that she was tearing through my skin until I felt the pain sear through my body like a thousand hot pokers.

"FUCK!" I screamed out, ripping the sheets into shreds with my fingers, trying to alleviate the pressure from my grating skin somewhere else.

Carlisle gasped, making me realize that he was still in the room. I didn't think he'd ever heard me swear, and he looked incredibly concerned. He rushed towards the bed as Bella continued gnawing off my skin, making me wince and shudder and scream. It was like being changed all over again…only starting with my dick. Needless to say, it wasn't the most fun I'd ever had.

"Oh, God, Carlisle—there's blood!" Bella gasped, making my look down with concern. That couldn't possibly be normal. Oh, God—what had I agreed to? What if this went terribly wrong? It was permanent! I could never get that skin back!

"Wh-what?" I stammered, pain still coursing through my body—now along with doubt.

Suddenly, the pain started subsiding, almost turning pleasurable, and I realized that Carlisle had started collecting his own venom in his hand and stroking my shaft where Bella's teeth had just been, closing up the wound.

"Shh," he soothed, spreading the venom around, watching it heal the wound.

Unable to resist, my hips thrust upwards, moving Carlisle's hand to stroke my shaft more firmly. He understood, and without questioning me, continued his movements while also increasing the pressure of his grip.

The noises coming out of my mouth were unrecognizable as Bella's efforts continued causing me severe pain, counteracted by the pleasure I felt from Carlisle's ministrations. Seeing the balance in pain and pleasure, Carlisle moved his other hand to caress my hair and the back of my neck, never letting up on his rubbing of my member.

Bella snapped her teeth one last time and flung the foreskin into the trash before moving her mouth back over the head. She hollowed out her cheeks, letting the venom pool in her mouth before moving her head downwards and pulling back and closing over the wound.

Overcome with gratitude that the pain was finally over and that I now had two people's attentions on my dick, my hands went to grip Bella's hair. Carlisle went to remove his hand, but—figuring this would never ever happen (or probably be spoken of) again—I stopped him, making sure that his hand continued its fondling.

Soon, my cock was completely erect and hard as stone. I aided Carlisle's hand around my shaft, moving it at the perfect rhythm.

Seeing my actions, Bella doubled her efforts, sucking my newly exposed head harder and moaning as she went. Apparently Bella had a two-guy-and-a-girl-threesome fantasy that I was unaware of, and it only spurred me on further.

Who didn't dream of having their wife want a threesome? I mean, come on, now. I may have been raised a prude, but I was still a man. And there was no way I wasn't going to enjoy this.

Bella was right—getting circumcised _did_ make everything feel better. I could feel every bit of her mouth as her tongue swirled around my head, laving and sucking with abandon. I groaned and threw my head back, this time moaning from intense pleasure.

I was on the brink of exploding when I felt Bella pry Carlisle's and my hands away from my erection. Her mouth popped off, allowing the cool air to hit my naked head, making me shiver involuntarily. Then, without warning, she plunged her mouth back over my cock, spurring on my sudden climax, which she swallowed quickly.

She continued to nip and suck at me, until I was completely spent. Carlisle continued to pet my hair, pushing it out of my eyes and trailing his fingers to the back of my neck, as she did so.

"Congratulations, Edward." Bella grinned and crawled her way on top of me, to press her lips against mine in a firm kiss.

"Don't you mean Mazel Tov?" Carlisle joked.

_I can't believe you actually did this, Edward. But…let's never speak of this moment again, okay?_

I nodded back to Carlisle's silent plea that Esme never find out about his brief but necessary interaction with my…circumcision. It still felt weird to even think the word, but…I had done it.

So there, Emmett.

I now felt the urge to gloat.

"Thanks for all of your help, Carlisle. I truly appreciate it. Let me put some clothes back on, and I can go tell Emmett to suck it." Carlisle raised his eyebrow in silent question; thoughts of _gay, gay, gay, gay_ were running through his mind. "I didn't mean it like that, and you know it!" I growled.

Bella laughed, too, having caught on to my unintentional double entendre. "Emmett doesn't get to, but I do…" Her hand wandered back down towards my resting appendage, waking it with the very slightest flick of her hand.

Carlisle cleared his throat and muttered uncomfortably about seeing us later before running at full speed back to the house.

"Come on, love." I stood up and admired my wife's handiwork for the first time since this whole debacle had started. It definitely looked…prettier. Having experienced both ways myself, I could finally understand the recent trend of circumcision. She pouted, still sprawled across the bed, waiting for something. "What, Bella?"

"Don't I get to take it for a test run?" She eyed my dick greedily and licked her lips. A low growl ripped from my chest, and I quickly jumped back onto the bed. Within seconds, I had her naked and writhing beneath me.

Being inside her felt doubly as amazing as being inside her mouth had felt. Her wetness covered every part of my flesh, coating each nook and cranny with her warm essence. I thrust in and out, reveling in the feel of her pulsing directly on me. It was new and exciting and by far the best thing I'd ever felt. It was like losing my virginity all over again.

"Edwarrrrd," she hissed. I had always known how to please her, but seeing this kind of reaction caused my ego to swell immensely.

Her nails dug into my back, scratching and scraping as her head shook side to side, overwhelmed by the new sensations. Suddenly, she pulsed and quivered around me, coming without any direct stimulation to her clit—only vaginal penetration. I wanted to take a second to pat myself on the back, but I was momentarily distracted by my own orgasm. I shot into her, riding out the sensations for as long as possible before collapsing onto her chest.

"Mmm, mazel tov is right," she mumbled into my hair while placing sporadic kisses through it. "That was incredible."

I agreed by kissing her thoroughly, still relishing the newfound intensified warmth of her core wrapped around me.

Yes, I was definitely ready to gloat.

I pulled out of her, sadly, and rolled over. Pants were thrown at me out of nowhere, and I put them on quickly, ready to laugh about it with Emmett. Seeing that Bella had thrown on a dress, I grabbed her hand and raced back into the house.

I stood in the doorway and observed the rare quiet living room, keeping Bella's hand firmly within my grasp, when Alice and Nessie came running back in, breaking us apart.

Alice was still reciting the Iliad, and I couldn't stand it anymore. Obviously she had seen that _this_ was going to happen, but…wasn't it over? What else was left to hide?

"Alice? What?"

Finally, her laughter broke forth, causing Emmett and Rosalie to look up from their spot on the couch.

"Edward won the challenge!"

Emmett's face dropped, and Rosalie snorted in disgust. I was confused.

"You didn't follow through?"

Emmett grimaced, shuddering slightly. "I-I didn't think you were actually going to go through with it!"

Bella snorted and shook her head, wrapping into my side. "Well, that's really too bad…for you, Rose." Bella winked, and it was the most forward I'd ever seen her be with our family. And she was bragging about my penis. I felt a surge of pride until I heard Nessie's _gross_ and the scamper of small feet away from the living room.

"Hey," I interjected, realizing something terrible. "We never came up with a punishment for you if you didn't do it, Emmett!"

Emmett smiled, showing off his dimples for everyone to see. Alice clapped and smiled, too, as she began putting up the blue and white decorations she had pictured earlier.

"I know!" she cried. "Everyone wins! It's a Hannukah miracle."


	3. Chapter 3

....On the third day of Hanukkah, we bring you a one shot by the lovely **Laraisawkward** :)

* * *

"**Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel, I Made You Out of Cock"**

**A/N:** Happy Hanukkah all! This is my entry for 'Eight Days of Cullen'. A few of us banded together to celebrate the wonderment that is Hanukkah through seriously inappropriate fic contributions. Nothing screams "We Love Hanukkah" louder than smut.

So, Happy Holidays from a Jew to you!

Before you read the following story, be advised that this is intended for **mature readers only**. **If you are under 18 or bothered by strong sexual content, please stop now.** If hot, sweaty, monkey sex is your cup of lemonade, please continue.

More at the bottom. Like my long list of thank you's. There's a group of girls that deserve a mention before and after – my LoD ladies… EchoesOfTwilight, nerac, AmeryMarie and araeo. - - - You girls are my inspiration, my mentors and my light in the dark lasting far longer than eight days. ILY.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. I simply gave the characters latkes and matzo ball soup. They decided what happened afterward.

-- ~ --

**BPOV**

"Mom!" I whined. "Do I really have to go?" I asked, pulling at the neck of my black sweater. "I mean, we don't even celebrate Hanukkah!"

"Would it kill you to appreciate some culture, Bella? The Cullens graciously invited us again this year and you _will_ act accordingly, do you hear me?" my mother, Renee, called from her bedroom down the hall. I picked at the black nail polish that adorned my fingers, and chipped off a loose area on my thumb.

"What kind of Jewish last name is Cullen, anyway? Don't all their names need to end with Stein or Burg or something?" I questioned. Glancing in the mirror, I took in my dressy outfit, grimacing as my eyes traveled down my body. I hated getting dressed up.

"Sometimes I wonder if I imagined giving birth to you," Renee teased, walking into my bedroom. I gestured to my outfit, and gave her my best, 'you've got to be fucking kidding me' look. She ignored me. "Now, hush. It looks great on you! You have such a nice body, it's a shame you hide it under all that, _boy clothing_. It's refreshing to see you in something other than just black," she cooed. "Now, all you need is some make-up." I wondered what my mother would say if she knew that underneath the sweater, I wore a tee-shirt that said, 'Slavery Gets Shit Done' with a picture of the pyramids on it. _What? It's appropriate._

"I'm not going out like this," I stated, yanking the hem of my skirt down. "Seriously, Mom! How am I supposed to sit in this?" _At least it's not pink. Thank God for small victories._

Renee ignored me as she flitted around my room, searching high and low for my elusive make-up collection. I didn't care enough to tell her she'd never find it.

"Where's your make-up, dear? I know you own it. You always walk out of this house looking like a raccoon with the amount of eyeliner you wear, so don't tell me you don't have anything," she said, still looking.

Stomping my feet like the immature child I was, I walked to the hall closet and lifted a blanket, pulling out the unopened case of make-up Renee bought me last Christmas. Handing her the case, she pointed to the bed and I sat down.

"I can't believe I'm missing the Killswitch show in Seattle for this," I mumbled as Renee started to paint my face.

"You know, Edward came back from college this year, specifically for the holiday."

Edward. He was the one thing in the world that proved there was a God. That boy could rock polo shirts and jeans better than half of the models you saw in magazines. My crush on him was older than the pyramids in Egypt. Mmm, Edward. Refusing to fall into Renee's trap, I responded with a petulant, "So?"

"Don't think you're fooling me, honey. I read your diary, Mrs. Edward Cullen," Renee ribbed. The tone in her voice made me wonder if eighteen was really too old to still hate your mother.

"Mom! What the hell? Why are you going through my things? How many times have I told you that my shit," I pointed to space in my room, "is personal. Stop snooping!" I growled. My mother always insisted that she couldn't 'relate' to me if she didn't know all of my secrets.

"You will not use that language with me, young lady. Those words may fly on the street, but not in my house," she reprimanded. "Take your hair out of the ponytail, please? I still can't believe I let you destroy your beautiful hair with all of that dye."

My hair. It was a constant battle between my mother and me. When she finally agreed to let me dye it for my eighteenth birthday, I took advantage. She said I could dye it and she stupidly forgot to put a limit on how many colors I could use. Renee was furious when I came home with dark purple hair that faded to red at the tips.

"Fine," I agreed, and pulled the hair-tie out. She didn't know that as soon as she left the room, it wouldn't stay in its current state of 'down'. If Renee wanted my hair down, she'd just have to fucking deal with what I did to it.

"There," she said, as she took as step back to glance at my face. "Take the pins out of your face, please." With that request, she left the room.

Walking back to the mirror, I started to remove my _visible_ piercings, one by one. Taking out my labret, snakebites and septum rings, I debated the remaining few. Deciding the nose, tongue and eyebrow could stay; I grabbed the hair wax from my dresser and rubbed a generous amount between my fingers. Working the wax into the roots, I reached for more to add to the ends of my hair, effectively giving myself the 'freshly fucked and didn't give a shit' look. Eyeing the make-up job my mother had completed had me contemplating murder. She put fucking pink eyeshadow on my eyelids. God, she was a bitch. With a huff of annoyance, I picked up my backpack and took out the black eyeliner. I drew thick lines and smudged them when I rubbed my fingers across my eyes to take the pink shit off my face. Looking in the mirror once more, I realized I should have taken the pink off first, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. _Put that in your pipe and smoke it, Renee_.

Looking at the clock, I called, "Hey Mom? What time did we need to be at the Cullen's place?" It was already after seven.

"Damn it! We needed to leave twenty minutes ago. Are you ready?" she asked, and I could hear her banging in her room.

"Yeah, just putting on my shoes." Slipping on my paint-splattered black converses held together by duct tape, I grabbed my iPod and phone before making my way downstairs. Renee's heels clapped on the stairs as she rushed to meet me in the foyer. She paused for a moment with a confused look on her face.

"Yes, I put on eyeliner. And we're late so, no I won't take it off. Your purse is in the kitchen and the keys are in the front pocket," I reminded her, then grabbed my messenger bag and oversized zip-up hoodie from the floor.

"Right." She ran, or attempted to, into the kitchen. Placing my earbuds into my ears, I opened the door and made my way to the car parked out front. My body shivered involuntarily at the biting cold air. I really fucking hated the cold.

Renee was locking the door when I asked, knowing the answer, "Why did we leave Jacksonville again?"

"Because Phil was a cheating jackass, Bella." With that, she unlocked the car and we got in.

_Hanukkah, Two Years Earlier – December 2007_

Edward and I sat on the living room floor, a vast assortment of art and crafts strewn about the room. We had been assigned to entertain five-year-old Mike Newton, the Newton's oldest son, while they had the two-year-old twins in another room with the adults. At the moment, we were decorating holiday cards. Well, Edward and Mike were…I was sitting off to the side, reading a well-worn copy of 'Dracula' and was perfectly content watching Edward over the top of my book. He had left for Dartmouth well over a year ago, and I still missed him. I'd met him several times before at various gatherings held by his family. Much like all children at events such as those, we were grouped together, and told to 'play nice' while the adults droned on about current affairs and small town scandals.

"Bella, why don't you make a card?" Edward asked, his voice as hypnotizing as ever. "You know, I bet it would be nice. You could make one for your boyfriend or something."

"You're joking, right? My Boyfriend? What he wants from me, Edward, is not going to be made from construction paper and glitter." I responded, pointing to the various objects around him.

"And what exactly does he want from you?" Edward asked, his eyes tightening at the corners and his eyebrows furrowed together.

Throwing Edward a look that screamed, 'what else could he possibly want', I answered, "Sex, obviously."

"Aren't you a little young for that?" he questioned, raising one eyebrow. "I mean, how old are you anyway?"

"Sixteen."

"Ha! sixteen, she says. Definitely too young," he stated, shaking his head and handing Mike a container filled with red glitter.

"I am not too young. God, how old are you?" I asked, already knowing the answer. My mother had told me that Edward entered first grade a year later than everyone else because he got very sick as a child.

"I'm twenty, but that's not…" he said, but was interrupted by Mike standing up and running out of the room. Edward and I exchanged glances, wondering where he ran off to, when Mike came barreling back into the room, with…a pepper shaker?

"Mike, why do you have that?" Edward asked, leaning over to attempt to remove the object in Mike's hands.

"It's like glitter! Look!" Mike exclaimed, referring to the pepper and then grabbed the container of silver glitter from the floor. He shook a large amount of pepper onto the card he was making, and then added the glitter. Lots and lots of glitter. "Edward, Look!" he shouted, bringing the card dangerously close to Edward's face.

"It's very nice, Miiiiiiii-CHOO!" Edward sneezed, sending pepper and glitter all over the place. His entire face was covered, as were his hands, clothes and the floor around him. Mike and I broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Umm, Edward? You…sparkle," I laughed out, not trying to hide my reaction in the slightest. "Come on, Mike," I said, reaching out and grabbing his little hand. "Let's have you go hang out with your parents for a minute, okay?" he nodded and we stood up. Mike and I left the living room, hand in hand, and I brought him to the dining room to his parents. After telling the story to the adults, they laughed and said they'd watch him for a while so Edward and I could clean up the mess. When I walked back to the living room, I saw Edward, vigorously rubbing his face in an attempt to remove the glitter. Little did he know, he was doing more harm than good. "Edward," I called, "You're making it worse. Come on, I'll help you," I said, walking over to him and grabbing a small bottle of Elmer's glue from the floor. We made our way to the downstairs bathroom and I walked in first, turning on the faucet. Edward followed and closed the door behind him.

"How in the hell is that," he pointed to the glue, "going to help me?" he asked, skeptical. Rolling my eyes, I turned to the sink and washed my hands. Opening the glue, I poured a generous amount into my palms and motioned for Edward to come closer. "What are you doing with that?"

"Just, trust me, okay?"

"Fine," he griped. Taking his hands in mine, I was shocked at the spark that surged through my body as we touched. I gasped and looked up at Edward, his eyes sparkling just like the rest of him, except there wasn't any glitter to use as an excuse. Edward had felt it too. Breaking the gaze, he shook our hands and asked what he should do next. Unable to speak, I moved his hands under the stream of water, washing all remnants of the glitter. "Wow," he said, astonished, "thanks. I didn't realize that would work."

"Yeah, a little known trick." I said and I motioned for him to bring his head down, so we could repeat the process with his face. "Damn, you're too tall." With that statement, I hopped up on the counter, bringing me near eye-level with Edward. I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck to move his face closer to me. His breath hitched at my touch, and I could feel his heart beating through my fingertips. "Here, let me help you." Reaching for the glue, I started on the process of removing the sparkled flecks from Edward's face. He moved to stand in between my legs, his hands resting on my thighs. Attempting to focus on the task at hand, I tried to ignore the heat radiating from his touch. Once all of the glitter was gone, we stayed close to one another, both unwilling to move.

Edward looked past me and into the mirror, then shifted his eyes back to mine. One of his hands lifted to his lips and he whispered, "I think I still have some here." He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against mine. "Could you get it for me?" Closing my eyes, I turned my face upwards, trying to meet my lips with his. "Bella," he breathed, almost inaudible, and his hand cradled my face. He was so close. I could feel his every breath brushing over my lips, and my whole body trembled, begging for him to close the distance.

"Hey guys?" A loud voice called and knocked from the outside of the bathroom door. "Dinner!" In that instant, Edward jumped back from me as if burned. I heard him swearing profusely under his breath and his hands were in his hair, pulling at the strands.

"Edward?" I asked, shakily. "Edward, come back. Please?" I could feel tears pooling in my eyes at his sudden rejection.

"I can't, Bella."

"Why not?" I pleaded.

"You're sixteen!" he exasperated. "Fuck! I can't believe I almost…" he trailed off, walking to the door and ripping it open only to slam it shut behind him. The tears fell in streams from my eyes as I stared at the white bathroom door.

-- ~ --

_Hanukkah, One Year Later – December 2008_

"Are you sure you don't want to try to come? I'm sure you'll feel better once you're there," Renee said, running her fingers across my forehead.

"No, that's okay. I'm just going to stay here and rest. You go, have a good time, Mom."

"Alright sweetie. I'll be back later. Call if you need anything," she stated as she made her way to the car in the driveway. I watched for a moment as the car pulled out and drove down the street. Turning around, I headed back into the house and shut the door.

_If Edward Cullen wasn't going, neither would I._

The sound of the lock clicking into place echoed throughout the empty house.

-- ~ --

_Hanukkah, Present Day – December 2009_

We pulled up to the Cullen house after seven thirty and Renee was grumbling about how she hated to be late. Ironic, as we never arrived anywhere on time. Organizational and time management skills had never been Renee's forte.

"We would have been earlier if the Cullen's didn't have a driveway that needed it's own zip code." I snorted, looking at the gigantic house towering in front of us.

Renee turned off the car and turned in her seat towards me, "Respect, Bella."

"Yes, your Majesty. As you wish." I said, lowering my head and bowing. She rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

While we walked to ostentatious entrance of the house, Renee motioned for me to remove the earbuds from my ears. I laughed and turned the volume up. As we stood in front of the door, she knocked, then quickly leaned over and pulled the wire near my neck. The headphones came flying out of my ears and she grabbed them, effectively ending that debate. The door opened as I placed my iPod into my bag, and yanked the headphones from Renee's hand. Looking up, none other than Esme, 'I don't have a Jewish last name but I still partake in stupid holidays' Cullen, was standing there. I screwed a fake smile on my face.

"Hello Renee, Bella, I'm so glad you could make it. Everyone is just about to sit down for dinner. Won't you come in?" she asked, sweetly and moved away from the door.

Walking in, I saw Carlisle, Esme's ridiculously hot doctor husband, behind her and he moved to help me remove my hoodie. I couldn't help but look past him in an attempt to see Edward and all of this bronze-haired glory. That's right, Edward had naturally bronze colored hair. They don't make that color in a box. Trust me, I've checked.

"Hello Bella, it's so good to see you again. And outside of the hospital no less." Carlisle teased and I laughed. He was right. I'd seen him at least four different times since the last 'Hanukkah Happening'. All were within the walls of the emergency room at Forks General.

"It's good to see you too, Dr. Cullen," I replied. My manners felt unpracticed and awkward. It _had_ been a long time since I'd used them.

"Bella, how many times must we do this? I think we're past the formalities. Carlisle, please," he requested.

"Sure, Carlisle. Thanks again," I said, looking at the ground, uncomfortable.

"Edward's in the dining room, setting the table. You could go help him, if you like," he offered and I all but sprinted to the other room.

God, the man was hotter than I remembered and my fantasies could never do him justice. College looked _good_ on Edward. He had left for Dartmouth three years ago in the hopes of following in Carlisle's footsteps. If I was being honest with myself, I was anxious to see Edward's reaction to the new and improved 'me'. The last time I saw him, I was a mousy, average and boring teenager. The kind that he left alone on bathroom counters. Standing in the arched entryway to the extravagant dining room, I took a minute to ogle.

Edward's hair was always a mess, but it only added to his charm. He looked like he'd had at least four women running their hands through it during a night of wild sex. His graceful, long neck gave way to strong and wide shoulders, built from years of experience in competitive swimming. My eyes dropped lower to his waist, which was perfectly proportioned to the rest of his body. Edward's dark jean covered ass was my favorite part though, as it was round, yet firm and toned. And when he moved? Pure fucking bliss. His every step screamed 'touch me'. I could feel my face getting flushed as I took in the sight of Edward's lean muscular legs. _Gripping his thighs in my hands and I sucked his…_

"Oh, hello Bella. I didn't hear you walk in. How are you?" Edward questioned in a low, soft tone. I felt the perfect timbre of his voice deep in my bones.

"I'm okay. How was your trip here?" I asked, purposely keeping my response short so I could have an excuse to admire his face while he answered. His eyes were a perfect green, like the moss on a tree with tiny flecks of precious gold in the irises. Prominent cheekbones and a strong jaw line completed his perfect face. A black button down shirt hid his chiseled chest and abs from my view. Internally, I pouted.

"It was fine. I still hate flying, but my mother would never forgive me if I didn't come home for this," he spoke. Looking around, I noticed none of the usual guests were there.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, fidgeting with a loose string on my bag.

"The other family, the Newtons, cancelled last minute. Some kind of family emergency."

"Oh, that's too bad," I said, not the least bit apologetic.

"Yes, too bad," he walked away from the table and over to me. "So, my mother tells me that you recently celebrated a birthday," he said, moving closer still. I expected our time together to be awkward and uncomfortable. But, I was struck by the overall feeling of calm and warmth in his presence. "Which one was it?" At this point, Edward was near enough for me to feel his breath on my face.

"My eighteenth," I whispered, shaking at his proximity. His eyes bored into mine as he lifted up his hand and dragged his fingers along my covered collarbone.

"Eighteen, hmm…" he mused, not removing his fingers from my body.

"Yes," I breathed, taking a chance and putting my hand on his waist. The combination of feeling him beneath my fingertips and his hands on my body was too much for my mind to process coherently.

"And what did you do for your eighteenth birthday, Bella?" he asked, lips grazing my ear.

"Tattoo. I went to get my first tattoo," I said, leaning my head against his. The scent of vanilla, lime and a hint of chlorine stung my nostrils; the smell was more intoxicating than the strongest of perfumes.

"A tattoo, you say?" he spoke softly before nibbling on the industrial piercing through my ear, "May I see?"

"Maybe," I panted, moving my hand from his waist to underneath his shirt, tracing the hard muscles of his abdomen. "Only if you're good."

"I can assure you, Bella, I'm very good," he purred, kissing down my neck.

"Is that so?" I questioned, lowering my hand to his belt buckle.

"Indeed. It seems everything is…_ready_, here. Tell me, Bella, are you ready?"

"Yes," I responded, running my fingers below the waistband of his jeans. Edward removed my hand and backed away. My eyes opened wide in shock and disbelief. _Not again…_

"Good. My mother will be ecstatic that we can finally start dinner then," he grinned and moved even farther away from me, towards the doorway. "Especially since we're doing things a little…_different_, this year." With a wink, he left the room and I shook my head to clear the Edward induced haze.

Plopping into one of the chairs near the end of the long table, I pulled out my phone to call my best friend, Alice. I desperately needed a distraction to keep my mind from spiraling out of control with thoughts of rejection, desire and confusion.

"Hello?" her voice ran out through the speaker along with people screaming and loud music.

"Hey Alice, how's the show?" I asked, frowning.

"Oh, it's so awesome Bella! You should have been here!" Alice shouted over the noise in the background.

"Fuck, did they play 'My Last Serenade' yet?" Dropping my elbow on the table, I leaned my head against my hand.

"What? I can't hear you!" she yelled.

"I said, did they play 'My Last Serenade' yet?" I questioned again, raising my voice.

"No! Not yet! Do you want me to call you when they do?"

The clearing of someone's throat from behind me stopped me from answering in the affirmative. "Alice, I have to go. I'll call you later," I said, loudly enough for her to hear and hung up. I had the decency to look sorry as everyone filed into the dining room and took their seats.

Esme and Carlisle were seated at both ends of the table and Renee sat directly across from me. Edward had yet to return. Trying to hide my disappointment at the lack of Edwardness at the table, I turned to Carlisle.

"So, Carlisle, did they finish the renovations at the hospital yet?" I leaned closer so he wouldn't need to shout.

"Actually, yes. They did, about a month ago. It looks very nice," he looked away from my face and down towards Esme. "Then again, of course they would. My beautiful wife designed them," I'd never been happier for my lack of a gag reflex.

"Esme, you designed the renovations to the hospital?" Renee asked, amazed. I wondered if anyone else at the table could tell my mother was kissing ass.

"Yes," Esme started, "and it was such a delightful project; there was such potential for expansion on the existing grounds, I jumped at the chance. It was nice to spend some time with my husband at work as well." Esme blushed, Carlisle cleared his throat, Renee swooned and I tried not to vomit.

Sensing I wasn't needed for this conversation, I reached into my bag for my iPod and placed one of the earbuds in my ears. Scrolling through my playlists, I chose the one I designed with tonight in mind titled, "Dining in Hell". The sounds of Hatebreed vibrated in my head and I smiled while watching the adults talk amongst themselves.

I still couldn't believe my earlier interaction with Edward. The moment we shared, however brief it may have been, seemed too good to be true and I thought perhaps I'd imagined it. That is, until Edward walked back into the room and he winked at me again. Looking him up and down, I raised an eyebrow in his direction. A small smile graced my lips while I took in his form. The smirk he gave said I hadn't imagined the moment at all.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I was just helping Maria in the kitchen with something," he said, stopping at his mother's chair and kissing her on the forehead. In that instant, I hated Esme's forehead.

Edward sauntered over to my side of the table and passed my chair to take the seat on my opposite side, closer to Carlisle. His fingertips ran across the back of my seat, brushing against my neck before he sat down. With that small gesture, Edward had knocked the metaphorical ball in my court. Turning towards him as he sat down, I mouthed, 'game on, Cullen'.

A short, dark haired woman walked into the dining room with a large pot in her hands. I remembered Edward stated that he had helped a 'Maria' in the kitchen and I assumed this was she. Maria served out soup to everyone, including me, without asking if I was interested.

Looking at the bowl in front of me, I tried to hide the sheer horror from creeping into my expression. I failed.

"It's not going to bite you, Bella." Edward chuckled.

"There's a giant ball in the middle of this bowl." I said, incredulous.

"Yeah, that'd be why they named it matzo ball soup." Edward added. "It's good. Try it."

"You don't understand, " I reiterated. "There's a ball. A _wet_ ball. In. My. Soup."

Edward leaned in close and placed his lips next to my ear, "Come on, Bella. Be adventurous," he taunted. Feeling his breath against my skin, I felt I could deny him nothing.

I poked the offending lump of mush swimming amongst a sea of carrots, celery and chicken soup. Attempting to cut a piece of the ball with my spoon, I severely miscalculated the texture and weight. Instead of breaking off a small portion, I flung the section of matzo ball over my shoulder and it hit the wall behind me with a loud slap. The sound of silver hitting porcelain resonated through the air in the room and my face turned bright red from embarrassment.

"I'm…so, so sorry! I had no idea the balls would be so…fluffy," I stammered, climbing out of my seat and grabbing my napkin to wipe the mess from the wall. "Honestly, I thought the balls would be harder, more solid. I didn't realize." With my back to the table, I felt everyone's eyes on me. When I turned around, I saw Esme red in the face, my mother staring at me with wide eyes and Edward with his head in his hands. Chancing a look at Carlisle, I saw his face was purple, his lips mashed together and his shoulders were shaking. Suddenly, the room erupted in hysterics. My jaw dropped open and I, too, laughed.

"Well, that's a new one. I wish I caught that on film!" Carlisle exclaimed and Esme nodded.

"Way to go, Bella. Since you've made performance art of dinner, perhaps you should try it this time? Oh, and could you avoid hitting the ceiling?" Edward teased. Returning to my chair, I slowly sliced a piece of the slippery ball from the now-mauled orb and spooned it to my mouth. Wrapping my lips around the spoon, I was blown away by the delicious taste of the soup. Chewing carefully, I moaned at the near orgasmic explosion of flavor. "Wow Esme, these balls are fantastic. Really!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you Bella, I'm glad you like them," she chuckled.

"No, seriously, these balls are fucking awesome," I said, distracted.

"Bella!" my mother shouted angrily. Confused, I looked at her, thinking about what I could have done to upset her this time.

"Oh," I mumbled, realizing, "I'm sorry. I was just excited about the balls." Edward snickered next to me and I sucked in my lips to keep from smiling through the apology. Renee wouldn't like that.

"Mom, they really are incredible. Thank you," Edward said, picking up his spoon to continue eating.

The remainder of the 'Great Soup Inhalation' occurred without further injury or property damage. After Maria cleared the bowls from the table, she carried in a tray of grayish lumps decorated with a leafy green substance I had come to know as 'garnish' from past experiences at the Cullens' parties.

"Now there's matzo balls on a plate? Wow, I'm seriously beginning to re-think my former options on this holiday." I said as Maria placed the blob onto my plate. Grabbing my spoon, I sectioned off a rather large piece and shoveled it into my mouth before I registered Edward's comment.

"That's not a matzo ball, Bella. You may not…" he started. Unfortunately, the warning came a second too late as a horrendous fish taste permeated my mouth. Unable to handle the repulsive food, I quickly spit it out. A huge, half-chewed, grey blob landed in the middle of the table.

"…like it," Edward finished.

"What in the fuck was that?" I asked, and then rubbed my tongue vigorously with my napkin. Seeing Edward staring at my movement, I laughed as I could only imagine what this looked like from a side view. I placed my napkin back into my lap but left my tongue out for a half second longer than necessary. Edward coughed and I knew saw my double-pierced tongue.

"Language!" Renee exclaimed. Rolling my eyes, I poked the grey 'thing' on my plate, and wished I could have flung that across the room instead.

"Gefilte fish," Carlisle answered. "It's an…acquired taste." I noticed that his plate was sans the offending fish paste.

"Umm, it's disgusting," I stated, jumping in my seat as a sharp pain radiated through my leg. Looking at my mother, she glared at me. Assuming she must have kicked me, I bent my knee and raised it up until my foot was resting on the chair. I hugged my knee and eyed my shin to assess the damage.

"That's child abuse, just so you know," I griped. Renee rolled her eyes and tried the fish nastiness. Watching her chew then swallow quickly let me know that she hated it too. I flashed her a face that screamed, 'I told you so' before sticking my tongue out like the child I was.

The rest of the table didn't respond to my outburst but I could tell Edward was struggling with something and I assumed it was laughter, until I looked over. The current position in my chair caused my skirt to ride dangerous high on my thighs and I saw him lick his lips of out the corner of my eye. Deciding to test the waters, I ran one of my hands down my leg towards the hem of my skirt and fiddled with the material, raising it further. Edward's Adam's apple bobbed and I smirked, realizing I had his attention.

Renee started a mindless conversation about hardwood floors and I silently wondered if Edward preferred hardwood or carpet. Resistance was futile, "So Edward, I see a lot of area rugs around your house, but no room is fully carpeted. Would you rather wall to wall carpeting, a rug or a completely bare floor?" Of course, I asked while Edward was sipping his water, which he spit out as I turned to face him in my chair, not dropping my leg.

"Well Bella, to be honest, I prefer hardwood floors. They're easier to clean and I can get to all of the _hard to reach_ places," he answered, smirking. I watched as his eyes glanced from my face, to my chest - where he paused for a moment - before looking further down to the space between my legs.

Maria broke Edward's fixed gaze by squeezing between us to collect our plates covered in vile fish crap. Angry music didn't seem fitting for the moment any longer, so I subtly scrolled through playlists on my iPod. Edward joined the conversation with the rest of the table while Maria flitted around and prepared for the main course. I was distracted by my music selection long enough that when I looked up, a variety of different foods lined the middle of the table. Quickly settling on Halestorm's 'I Get Off', I looked at a pile of golden brown ovals on a platter directly in front of me.

"Umm, what the hell is that?" I asked, cringing.

"Latkes, Bella." Edward responded.

"And, I'm supposed to know what that is, how?" I retorted.

"They're shredded potatoes with onions. Mush them together, fry them and voila! Latkes," he said, complete with hand motions.

Grabbing a potato Frisbee from the platter, I turned to Edward and questioned, "Okay, so…how do I eat this?"

"Chew and swallow, Bella. This isn't rocket science," Edward retorted.

"Jerk. I'm familiar with swallowing," I mumbled and Edward gulped. "What I meant was, is there an instruction manual for this particular item? Clearly I need one as my experience with dinner so far has been an epic fail." I finished, loudly.

"Cut into small pieces without hitting anyone, then top it off with applesauce or sour cream," he said, smiling.

"You put apples on your potatoes? That's really…odd," I stated. "Also, I don't do sour cream."

"Why not?" Edward asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well, if must know," I started, "I was with my now ex-boyfriend and I went into his fridge one night while he was waiting upstairs. I grabbed a container full of white fluffy stuff thinking it was whipped cream…it wasn't," I admitted, not remembering the other people at the table.

"Bella! Please! Need I remind you of our talk earlier?" Renee exclaimed, furious. I kept my gaze on my plate, unwilling to look at anyone. I hated my lack of brain to vocal cord filter.

Edward clearly enjoyed my embarrassment as he was laughing quietly to himself beside me. I decided yet again, to be adventurous with food and scooped some applesauce onto my plate. Cutting a small piece from the corner of the smashed potato and onion concoction, I dipped it in the applesauce then brought the fork to my mouth. Reaching my tongue out, I wiped some of the applesauce off before shoving the entire tail end of the fork into my mouth and was pleasantly surprised again.

"Esme, really. Wow! This is ridiculously good," I moaned and kept eating.

"Thank you Bella, I'm glad you think so," Esme cooed.

Dinner continued without any further interaction from me. I was distracted by the overwhelming taste of salty and sweet dancing across my taste buds as I ate more than my fair share of latkes. Eventually, the table relaxed into a comfortable and sated silence.

"Dinner was delicious, Mom. Thank you," Edward said as he placed his napkin on his empty plate.

"Thank you, Edward. We can do presents later, okay?"

"Sure. Alright, well, I need to study. Finals are in a week and a half," Edward admitted, standing up from the table.

"I can help you study," I blurted out, anxious to be alone with him again.

"Yeah? How much do you know about biology?" he teased.

"Probably not as much as you, but I can read. Thus meaning, I can quiz you from a textbook," I bragged.

"Sure, sounds good," Edward replied, and we made our way upstairs.

I was seated in Edward's rolling desk chair with a study guide in my lap and his reading glasses perched on my nose. He was stretched out on his bed, arms crossed above him underneath a pillow as he gazed at the ceiling.

"A Gram stain of the peritoneal fluid revealed Gram negative rods. What is the most likely identity of the organism?" I quizzed, but watched Edward think through his answer.

"Simple answer? Bacteria," he replied, moving on his side and propped himself up on one elbow. Meeting his eyes, I saw a predatory stare and I was nervous for a moment. Until now, all we'd done is study, a fact I was none-to-happy with. "This is too easy, I can just respond to questions without any issue," he said, sitting up.

"Okay, how do you suppose we do this, then?"

"I have a proposition for you, if you're interested," he began and I motioned for him to continue. "I need to be anxious, like I would be during the exam. So, how about, for every question I answer correctly, you remove an article of clothing. For every question I get wrong, you put one on?" he asked, serious.

"Why, Mr. Cullen, are you trying to get me naked?" I attempted to sound indifferent, but my heart hammered in my chest, excited.

"Can you blame me?" Edward asked, a small crooked grin on his face.

"Alright, I accept. But, what's in it for me?"

"How about," he started, "for every article you loose, I loose one as well."

"You have a deal."

It took quite a few questions before I realized how my presence affected Edward's ability to think. Then again, my ability to read was stunted at the sight of his bare chest. The 'game' left us in a minimal state of dress, although I had re-dressed several times due to Edward fucking up answers. As of now, Edward lacked a shirt, shoes and socks. I sat across from him, still in a tank top, bra, skirt and my panties. He had laughed hysterically once I lost the sweater, seeing the inappropriately ironic tee-shirt that lay underneath.

"Okay, next one." Edward said, smiling wide.

"What is the crystallization of a virus?" I asked.

"Hmm, let me think about that one," Edward mused, standing up. "Well, it is a process of transformation," he said and took a step towards me. "That takes viral components," he added with another step, "and turning them into… Organized… Solid… Particles."

Edward punctuated the last three words with minute movements in my direction. Upon the last spoken word, he placed both of his hands on the arms of my chair, caging me. My heart was raced at his proximity and he leaned his head down, running his nose along my cheek. "Did I get it right?" he whispered.

Unable to speak, I simply nodded. My own excitement kept me silent as he pulled back and looked directly into my eyes. I was lost, yet completely at ease under his watchful stare. He ran his fingers along my thighs; his hands dipped below my skirt and traced nonsensical designs across my skin until he reached the fabric of my panties. "Can I take these?" he breathed, and I inched my face forward, to rub my lips up and down against his cheek, giving him the answer.

I felt the dull scratching of fingernails on my hipbones as he curled his fingers into the soft satin. Instead of yanking them off in a swift motion like I expected, he slowly pulled them down, bit by painstaking bit, over my ass and down my thighs. Just as a rush of cool air hit my tender flesh, his lips crashed to mine.

Edward's lips were soft yet unyielding in their movements. I could feel confidence and experience as they passed through our mouths in a waltz older than time itself. His moan resonated through my lips and continued deep into my chest. With my panties still moving down my legs, his tongue ran across my lower lip, silently begging for entry, for a partner. Opening my mouth, I tentatively reached out my tongue, and his met mine in a slow yet sensual caress.

His taste was indescribable as my mind lacked the words needed to capture his essence. His tongue glided along with mine, only pausing to curl around the small metal barbells pierced through my tongue and I groaned in sheer contented bliss. Breaking away for air, I tried to catch my breath as Edward continued his exploration of my skin with his lips. He trailed from my jaw to my neck and stopped every so often to lightly suck on a spot he'd encountered. My hands moved of their own accord, taking residence in the bronze hair I admired from afar until this moment.

Edward growled as my nails dragged along his scalp, scratching and pulling at the strands. He nipped at the thin flesh covering my collarbones and I grasped the back of his neck, holding him to me. His hands had slipped my panties over my feet and his fingers traveled across the flesh on my legs, stopping every so often to tightly squeeze the muscles he discovered. Kissing my clavicle once, he quickly removed his lips and brought them back to mine with abandon. Edward groaned loudly and pulled away to rest his forehead on mine. I opened my eyes to find his still closed and I watched as his chest rose and fell with each rapid breath. Finding myself entranced by the motion, I failed to look into his eyes as they searched for mine.

"Bella," he said, softly, and I gazed into the green orbs trained on my face. "You have no idea how long I've waited." His face shook from side to side, almost imperceptibly, and I lifted a finger to his lips.

"So have I," I breathed, and our mouths met, speaking volumes that neither could voice with any degree of accuracy.

His fingers had made their way past my knees and were brushing along the sensitive skin of my inner thigh. This time, I pressed my lips to his and my body shook with anticipation. Edward's hands were firmly planted in fists against me, and I knew that if he released his fingers, they would touch where I most desired. I reached up and wove my hands into his hair, pulling softly as an unspoken plea. Feeling his hands unclench from their current state, I held his head tighter and fought for control of the kiss. Relenting, Edward's mouth opened and immediately his tongue sought out mine. I moaned at the slight brush of his fingers against my wet flesh. He ripped his mouth away from mine as he stroked the outer lips of my pussy.

"God, Bella, you're so wet. Tell me, do I do this to you?" he murmured, running his fingers through my damp pussy, moving from my lips upwards and found my pierced clit. "Fuck!" he hissed through clenched teeth. "Tell me, Bella, does this feel good?" he asked as he ran his finger along the one of the sides of my piercing. "So hot, wet…and, for me? Tell me Bella…"

"Yes, Edward. You do this to me. Please..." I begged weakly, my voice shaking. My arms fell and gripped the arms of the chair tightly as his finger teased my opening.

"Tell me what you want, Bella. Tell me, and I'll do it. If you don't, I'll stop," he stated, pressing his finger slowly inside. "Now, Bella," he commanded, still leaning over me, bent at the waist using the hand on my thigh to support his weight. I moaned, and felt his finger slide deeper into my pussy. My hips arched off the chair and I whispered Edward's name into the air between us. He pulled his finger out and drew circles around my clit. Digging my nails into the chair, I shifted my hips, attempting to move his finger back inside. Suddenly, Edward withdrew his hand from me completely and took a step back from the chair, standing up. I cried out at the loss of his hands on me. "What did I say, Bella? Tell me or I'll stop," he stated and I whimpered.

"Edward," I pleaded, sitting back down in the chair completely and I reached my arms out to him. He shook his head and crossed his arms over his bare chest. My hands moved from the arms of the chair to my thighs and I pressed down on the skin. Edward's eyes dropped to my legs as I slid one of my hands under my knee, and lifted my leg. I draped my knee over the arm of the chair, and hoped to entice Edward into returning. His breath hitched and my eyes dropped from his lust-filled orbs to his chest. My body ached with the need to run my hands along his muscles, his nipples. I placed my hand directly over my mound as I stared at his body. Sliding my fingers across my pierced clit, I groaned but wished it to be Edward's hand instead of my own. Momentarily stunned by the distinct 'V' of his hips and small trail of hair that disappeared below the waistband of his jeans; I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"No, Bella. Don't you dare touch yourself," my eyes snapped to his and the heated gaze I'd encountered stunned me. With a groan, I tore my hand away from my pussy and placed it back on my thigh.

"God, please Edward, please."

"You know how to get what you want," Edward taunted, looping his fingers through his belt loops, effectively framing the bulge in his jeans.

"Come back here, Edward," I begged, needing to feel him again. He shook his head and raised an eyebrow in my direction. "Please, I need your hands on me. You felt so good…" I trailed off, waiting for him to respond.

"Where do you want me?" he asked, taking a small step forward. I sensed his game and decided to play dirty.

"I want you on your knees in front of me. I want your hand in my pussy and your mouth on my clit," I demanded and pointed to the floor at my feet. Edward audibly swallowed and rushed to stand in front of the chair. "Down." Dropping to his knees, he lifted the leg that remained on the floor over his shoulder. Putting his hands underneath my ass, he yanked me forward, spreading me wide.

"I can see how wet you are, Bella. I want to taste you," Edward said, his breath fanning across my wet flesh. Sliding his hands from under me, he quickly drove one of his fingers inside me once again.

"Fuck!" I called out. Removing one of my hands from the arm of the chair, I dove my fingers into his hair, pushing his face towards my center. "Taste me, Edward. I need your tongue on me."

"Jesus, Bella," he breathed, then wrapped his lips around my pierced clit. I could feel him flicking his tongue over the barbell while his finger slowly drove in and out of my dripping pussy. I cried out his name and felt him moan against my flesh. The vibrations traveled from my clit to the tips of my toes and I gripped his hair tighter, holding him to me. His added another finger inside me and I bit my lip in an attempt to not scream. It felt so good. My eyes closed and he paused his ministrations on my body. "Don't close your eyes. Watch me as I play with you."

"Oh!" I cried as I looked down, seeing my hand in his hair and his eyes glazed. The sight of Edward's gorgeous face between my legs with his eyes locked on mine had me forget where I was and I moaned, loudly. "Fuck, Edward. Mmm, you feel…so…ugh…" Edward pulled his head back, but kept moving his fingers in and out of me, gradually moving faster.

"As much as I love hearing you, love, I need you to be a little quieter. You don't want our time interrupted, do you?" he questioned, withdrawing his fingers from me completely.

"No!" I whisper-shouted, "I can't…I mean, I don't…God, just please…don't stop," I begged and lightly tugged on his hair to bring his face back to my aching flesh. Edward returned and hummed around my clit, his teeth closed around the barbell. Pumping his fingers inside me at a faster pace, I felt my inner walls squeeze and release his fingers. My hips rose to meet his thrusts, and I moaned unintelligibly. Edward slid a hand up my torso and grabbed one of my breasts harshly. Moving my hand onto of his, I maneuvered our grip underneath the fabric of my tank top and bra. Groaning against the nub between his lips, his hand sought out my hardened nipple and pinched the puckered flesh. Removing my hand from his, I moved my hand to my unattended breast and massaged the other nipple through my clothing. Edward worked my pussy expertly and I felt myself getting closer to the edge. "Edward, I'm so close, please."

"I want you to come for me, Bella," he said, breaking away from my swollen clit momentarily only to return with fervor. He stopped pumping his fingers and held them inside me. Curling his digits, he found my sweet spot and he gently dragged his teeth against my clit.

"Edward! Oh fuck…I'm gonna…wait…I can't…oh God…" I stammered, balancing right on the edge of my release. Edward sucked my clit into his mouth hard and with one more stroke to my internal bundle of nerves, I felt myself fall over the edge. "Edward! Oh, Edward!" I called out his name into the air between us as I came on his fingers. My inner walls clamped down on his hand and I dragged my nails along his scalp as he worked me through the aftershocks. I saw stars behind my closed eyes, still breathing hard as Edward removed his fingers from inside me. I heard him moaning over the sound of my heart pounding in my chest. I opened my eyes to see Edward, his fingers in his mouth, staring directly into my eyes.

"Your taste? It's exquisite. God, and Bella, when you come…" he trailed off, his eyes closing and his chin fell to his chest. My legs shook as I removed them from his shoulder and the arm of the chair. Edward stood up, his knees cracking as he did so, and he wobbled on his feet for a moment. Dropping my gaze to the bulge now directly in front of my face, I saw his hard cock straining against the denim. Edward moaned and placed his hands on my shoulders to steady himself as I ran my hands along his clothed cock. I raised my hands to his waistband and undid the button fly slowly. Pressing my lips to one of his hipbones, I was shocked to find Edward's lack of underwear. I nipped at the thin skin, placing open-mouthed kisses along his abdomen, making my way to the other side. Once I reached his other hipbone, I gave one last nip before backing away. His jeans were dangerously low on his hips, the dark hair peaking out from the now-open fly. Sliding my hands into the sides of his waistband, I pulled his jeans over his hips, excited to see what lay underneath. I gasped when Edward's hard cock came into my view, jutting out proudly from his body. Pushing the denim the rest of the way down, I took a moment to compose myself as he stepped out from the pile on the floor.

In short, Edward was magnificent. His cock was hard, thick and longer than any other I'd encountered in my short sex life. The muscles in his thighs were defined, clearly a product of vigorous exercise and I nearly moaned in delight. I'd fantasized about being with Edward for years, and finally it was coming true. His thighs gave way to muscled calves, and I took a moment to relish in his naked body on display in front of me. Reaching up, I tentatively ran a finger across his length and he hissed, his cock jumping at my touch. He grabbed my hand and pressed it hard against him. I could feel the contours of his soft flesh in my palm as I wrapped my hand around his length.

"Fuck! Oh, God," Edward called to the ceiling, throwing his head back at my touch. "Wait," he said as he placed his hand over mine, stroking his cock up and down once before pulling away. Leaning over, he put his hands on my waist and drew me out of the chair. His lips crashed into mine, forcing them open and his tongue swept into my mouth. We stood, arms running along the others body as we kissed feverishly in the middle of his bedroom. I could taste myself on him and where I thought I would be repulsed, I was only more excited at the memory of his face between my legs. He stepped backward and I took a step forward to keep our mouths together. Moving us slowly to his bed, I smiled against his lips and dug my hands into his hair. As Edward sat down on the edge of his bed, I leaned down, trailing my lips to his ear and suckled on the soft skin. I felt his breath near my collarbone and felt his lips as they pressed against me. Sighing at the feeling of his teeth dragging along my skin, I turned my mouth towards his ear.

"Edward," I whispered, slowly drawing my hands out of his hair, across his shoulders and down his chest, pausing for a moment to drag my nails over his nipples. He sucked in a breath and I nipped at his earlobe. Running my tongue along the shell of his ear, I decided to tease him like he did me. "Tell me what you want," I felt him smirk against my neck. "Tell me what you want and I'll do it."

Pulling away from his face, I lowered myself to my knees in between his legs, kissing the skin of his chest and abdomen as I made my way down. I turned my eyes to his and saw the deep green of his gaze blazing with desire. Finally settled between his legs, I scratched my nails along the skin of his thighs, teasing him with my painfully slow movements. Edward's hand dove into my hair and tried to guide my mouth to where he wanted most. Regardless of my desire to give him what he wanted, I reached one hand over his hard length, lightly trailing one finger across the skin. He hissed, and grabbed my hand, trying to increase the pressure. "No, Edward," I demanded, brushing his hand from mine. "Tell me…tell me and I'll do it."

"Bella," he pleaded, the look on his face screaming for me to touch him. His features shifted from desire and near pain, to determined. After a deep breath, he began, "I want your hands on my cock, Bella. I want to watch your pretty little mouth wrapped around me. I want to feel your tongue on me."

Letting out a low 'fuck' under my breath, I quickly brought my hand to his inner thigh and squeezed the muscle beneath my fingertips. I moved my hands upwards and grasped his cock in both hands so only the head remained uncovered. Bringing my head close, I stuck my tongue out of my mouth and I heard Edward whimper in anticipation. Again, he wove a hand into my hair and guided me closer to where he wanted me. I placed a light kiss on the head, then ran the pointed tip of my tongue over his slit, removing the slight drop of pre-cum that leaked out. Again, my tongue returned, only this time, I arranged the two barbells of my tongue around the rim of his head. Moving my tongue from side to side, I traced the mushroom tip with the metal of my mouth. I shifted my gaze from his abdomen upwards to glance at his face. Edward's mouth was open, his lips forming a small 'o'. Taking one of my hands from his length, I brought it to his thigh and rubbed what I hoped, were teasing circles on his skin. With the hand remaining on his cock, I explored my newfound freedom and slid up and down his shaft. Without warning, I took the entire head of him into my mouth and sucked…hard.

"Bella!" he roared, his hand pulling at the strands of my hair, the feeling bordering on painful. "Oh, God!" he exclaimed. I pressed forward, sinking my mouth down to meet my hand at the base of him. With Edward's cock at the back of my throat, I massaged the underside with my tongue. His moans sounded in the air between us: a mixture of unintelligible sounds and the repeated calling of my name. My mouth bobbed up and down, my hand following my lips as I gazed at Edward's face. Our eyes were locked in an intimate stare and his hand increased the pressure on the back of my head, guiding my rhythm. Pulling him out of my mouth, I licked my lips. Moving my hand, I twisted around the skin beneath the head of his cock and brought my mouth back down. I gave him another light kiss on the tip before teasing the skin with my double pierced tongue. "Please," he begged and I relented. Again, I took his entire length into my mouth and down my throat. His hips shifted slightly off of the bed, meeting my mouth in slow movements. I moaned around him and he pushed himself deep into my throat. "Bella…wait…ugh…wait…" he pleaded, pulling gently on my hair. Still looking into his eyes, I released him from my mouth, but kept my hand on him, stroking him. "God, as much as I….ugh…want to come in that pretty little mouth…fuck…I want to be inside you." I was awed by the look of pure need and desire on his gorgeous features. Unable to deny his request, I stood up. Edward assisted in removing the remnants of my clothes, throwing them across the room hastily. In a matter of moments, I stood in front of him, naked and anxious under his heated gaze. He leaned forward and kissed the small skull tattoos on my ribs, still not breaking eye contact. With his arms wrapped around me, he pulled me to his chest and we fell back on the bed. The wet flesh between my legs rested over his hardened length and I knew, with the slightest shift of my hips, he would be inside me.

"Do you have…anything?" I asked timidly. Quickly, Edward climbed out from underneath me and walked over to a duffel bag in the corner. Unzipping a small pocket, he retrieved a foil packet and came back to bed. He was on his knees in front of me as he opened the condom and placed it on the tip of his length. I leaned forward, wrapping my hand around his and pushed the condom onto his cock. Edward's lips met mine hard and our mouths danced together, a mix of nips and swipes of tongues. He slowly pressed against my shoulders and I lay back, my head resting against a pillow. Maneuvering himself above me and between my legs, he placed his weight on one hand. His free hand reached down, took hold of his hardened length and rubbed it against my clit. I moaned loudly at the sensation and he kissed my eyelids as they fluttered closed.

"Do you want me?" he asked, the head of his cock poised at my entrance. I nodded and he nuzzled his nose against my neck. His breath was hot as he panted on my skin and I lifted my hips. My movement caused him to slip inside me and we both cried out at the intrusion. "Bella?" he asked, softly, holding himself still. I felt his whole body shaking with restraint.

"Yes, please. Edward…" I trailed off at the feeling of him pressing inside me. He moved with agonizing slowness. I could feel every inch of him, stretching, filling and completing me. The sensation of Edward within me was near indescribable in its rightness. Inch by painstaking inch, he pressed forward until his hips were flush with mine. He filled me in ways I never imagined existed and he paused, his chest pressed to mine. Turning my head to the side, I placed kisses along the skin I could reach and his lips sought out mine. Without breaking our heated kisses, Edward slowly retreated from my body, only to push back with the same slow, incremental movements. I moaned into his mouth and he broke his lips away from mine, his breathing hard and heavy.

"God, Bella, you're so…tight…warm…" he said, eyes closed. The look on his face radiated pure pleasure and I smiled, sharing his thoughts. Placing my feet flat on the bed opposite his hips, I raised myself up to meet him at his next thrust inside my body. He groaned, slipping deeper within me, the adjustment pushing him farther into my depths. His movements sped up and I called out his name repeatedly. It was a mantra, a prayer, begging for him not to stop. Placing my hands on his back, I clawed at the skin of his shoulders and he pulled back from my body only to slam himself back inside. I could feel his heart pounding in his chest, a mirror image to my own. Each beat acted as a metronome, a beautiful keeper of time in our erotic dance. My name tumbled in whispers from his lips, and while the sound may have seemed quiet, I felt it in my bones. I begged him for more, of what, I didn't know, but his body responded to my pleas in perfect replies. Answering my body's unspoken questions with knowledge only he could have known.

My mind and body were lost in a sea of movement, feeling nothing but him buried deep inside my liquid heat. The world could come crashing down and I wouldn't have noticed, my whole existence, locked in a trance. It was as if I was lost and the only guiding light was Edward. He was within me, above me, and I was surrounded by his scent, his being. Yet the outside world came sinking in as Edward paused, still inside me, his face white with panic. He removed his hand from the bed next to me, shifted his weight and brought one finger over his lips, signaling for me to be quiet. I could hear the sound of heels as they clicked against the stairs and the wood creaked. The footsteps got louder as they made their way down the hall. "Ask me something," Edward whispered.

"Like what?" I exasperated. _Did he really think I could form a question at a time like this?_

"Fuck, just ask… What are commensals?" he said, still not moving from his place between my thighs. The footsteps stopped directly outside of Edward's bedroom door.

"So, Edward, what are commensals?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from shaking but still project into the air. I could feel him, hard and deep within me. Unable to stop, my inner muscles squeezed him and he gave me a pleading look, biting his lip.

"Commensals are microorganisms that are constantly present on body surfaces. Their flourishing in any given area depends upon physiological factors of temperature, moisture, and the presence of certain nutrients and inhibitory substance. Their presence is not essential to life because…" he said, little louder than necessary, gazing directly into my eyes.

"Edward, Bella?" Esme called from the outside of the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to tell you that we're serving dessert. Come down when you can."

"Thank you, Mom! We'll be down soon. Just want to finish up this section!" Edward called out.

"Okay, sweetie. Don't take too long, you two. We'll see you downstairs." Esme said.

He waited, completely still and we both listened to the retreating footsteps. When they faded down the steps, Edward leaned down, and placed his lips next to my ear. "Bella, while on the subject of flora, did you know, that because of its constant exposure and contact with the environment," he started, dragging his lips across my neck. "The skin is particularly _apt_ to contain transient microorganisms." His hips pulled away from the spot between my thighs, slowly pulling his cock from inside me. "Nevertheless, there is a constant and _well defined_ resident flora," he continued, pressing forward, "that's modified in different _anatomic_ areas by secretions." He moved back once more until only the head of his cock remained within my tight pussy, and he ran a hand down my body. Playing with my pierced clit, he spoke again, "Also, there's habitual wearing of clothing, though I must say, I prefer you without it. And, of course, proximity to mucous membranes," he said, then bit down on my ear and slammed himself into my core.

"Oh, fuck!" I cried out, as he pulled back and pressed into me again. "Edward, oh God." I was more than a little turned on by his speech and I threw my arms around his neck.

"Bella, oh! Fuck, you feel so good…so…wet…tight," Edward moaned, right next to my ear, his hand still playing with my pierced clit.

"Mmm, yes…more," I begged, wrapping my legs around his waist and pulling him hard into my hips. "Edward, please…tell me…tell me more."

"Yes, that's right, hold me, Bella," he said, rubbing my clit faster. "What…do…you…want me…to tell you?" he asked, his thrusts punctuated each word.

"Science stuff…God, yes…it was…fucking hot," I responded, raising my hips to meet his movements.

"You feel…incredible," he started then paused for a moment, moving his hips in small circles. His actions had him hitting my sweet spot in the best ways and I cried out his name, pleading for him not to stop. "The predominant…resident micro…organisms of the…skin…are aerobic and…anaerobic…diptheroid bacilli," he whispered, directly into my ear. Nipping at my earlobe, he thrust inside me, harder than ever before, exaggerated with every word that left his lips. "Come for me, Bella."

"God, yes…please. Faster," I pleaded, squeezing my legs around his hips and digging my heels into the backs of his thighs. Edward's fingers moved impossibly faster on my clit as his hips slammed into mine. "Edward, I'm so…close," I said, feeling the muscles in my legs shake. I dragged my arms from around his neck to his back. He removed his hand from my clit and I whimpered at the loss. "Edward," I begged, "Please." Reaching his hand over his shoulder, he pulled my arm and moved my hand to my clit. He held his hand over mine and wove our fingers together to run small circles over my sensitive nub.

"Yesss," he hissed, "touch yourself for me. Let me watch, Bella. Come for me." The motions of our fingers combined with the exquisite feeling of him pounding inside me, had me racing towards release. Edward adjusted himself to his knees, then draped my thighs over his, allowing him to thrust even deeper inside me. This new position had him brushing against my sweet spot and I called out his name with every thrust. He moved his hands underneath my hips, holding me to him and he pulled my body towards his as pushed within me.

"Edward!" I called out, "Edward, I'm…I'm…ugh…God…yes…" With one final cry of his name, I came hard and dug my nails into his leg. My inner muscles squeezed him and he moaned, loudly.

"Bella, fuck! God, you're…so…tight. Bella…Bella…" he chanted, slamming his hips against mine. After a few thrusts, his body stilled within me and his lips crashed to mine. My hands flew to his hair, holding his face to mine and I felt him moaning into my mouth. His body shook, his lips tore away from my own and he called my name into my neck. Collapsing, I relished in the feel of his weight covering me in a safe, warm embrace.

"Bella," he whispered, hands running through my hair and his forehead leaning on mine.

"Mmm," I agreed in contented bliss.

Edward pulled out of me and walked to the bathroom to, I assume, get rid of the condom. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and my body shuddered. I felt the bed shift as he climbed in and I sighed as his arms wrapped around me. My back was to his front and I could feel his lips press against my neck. He nuzzled the skin he encountered and I squeezed the arm around my waist. Turning my head towards his, our lips met over my shoulder. "We should head downstairs," I breathed, my heart still pounding in my chest.

"Please, just a few more minutes," he said, tightening his grip on me. "I just want to hold you next to me." With that confession, I kissed him again.

-- ~ --

After saying our overly sweet goodbyes and my mother praised Esme about dinner, we made our way out the door. I tried my best not to waddle on our way to the car, the area between my legs sore from its earlier use. As we got in, Renee watched as I shifted in my seat, uncomfortable. She turned the key in the ignition and the car came to life with a loud kick then lulled into a gentle purr. My mother looked straight out of the windshield, unfocused, her eyes trained on something in the distance. She took a deep breath.

"You fucked Edward Cullen, didn't you?"

"Yeah… I did," I responded, shameless, with a small, contented smirk on my face as I slid the earbuds of my iPod into my ears.

_Happy Fucking Hanukkah. _

-- ~ -- END -- ~ --

**A/N:** Ahh, yes. Happy fucking Hanukkah.

First and foremost, a thank you of epic proportions to my pre-reader, **EchoesOfTwilight.** If you haven't read her fic, "Behind the Clouds", you're seriously missing out. I highly recommend it.

To the other ladies in the LoD, **araeo, nerac**, and **AmeryMarie**… this never could have happened without your constant support and encouragement. Your faith in me is more than I could possibly deserve. I thank you 43859234958201348597528345 times over.

To all of the ladies that participated in Eight Nights of Cullen, thank you for everything! For being wonderful, for understanding the need for some Hanukkah representation in the Fandom and the WC's that made this possible. Especially the lovely Miss Dark…


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Hanukkah! On the fourth day we bring you another one-shot by the lovely Lexiecullen17. Please read her author note below and give her some love when you done reading. She's has the courage to post a wonderful story, so show her some support! :)

* * *

**AN: ****SERIOUS WARNING****. This one shot pertains to EXTREMELY sensitive material, more specifically The Holocaust and the concentration camp at Dachau. This was not written to offend anyone in any way, shape, or form. I am Jewish, yes, and my family was incredibly affected by The Holocaust, so what I'm writing is incredibly personal. **

**This is NOT what I usually write. Let me repeat: THIS ISN'T MY TYPICAL GENRE.**

**There is your warning, so please don't be upset with me for writing something that's close to my heart just because it might be upsetting to you.**

**That said, this was written for the Eight Days of Cullen c2. This is the only downer out of all of the nights, so if you're yearning for some happiness after this, feel free to check them out. Link is on my profile.**

*** * * * * * * **

**Winter. Germany. 1930.**

When Edward Cullen was eight years old, his life changed completely. He'd been outside, walking home from school, when he'd noticed his shoe was untied. The laces had been giving him trouble all day, and he'd reminded himself yet again that it was a good thing that his father had taught him how to tie it, otherwise he would have been out of luck.

He bent down, paying special close attention to pulling the string through the hole he'd created when he heard a small tinkling, like bells…only prettier. His head snapped up, and his eyes landed on a small girl, sitting on his neighbor's front stoop. Her tinkling laughter had been the sound of bells he'd heard, he was positive. And she was just as beautiful as the sound she'd been making. Long brown hair curled in ringlets down her back, curling around her rosy cheeks and wide brown eyes. She was wearing a light pink dress with lots of lace and ribbon – much too light for the chilly mid-December weather, and when she coughed, Edward was immediately concerned for her health.

He shrugged out of his jacket, which he was required to wear for his uniform and held it out to her.

She bit her lip and refused him, claiming that she had to go inside soon anyway.

"Inside?" Edward inquired, curious as to where the beautiful little girl lived.

"I just moved here with my family from Italy. Papa has a new job, and I had to leave my friends." She paused and looked thoughtful, appraising the small boy in front of her. "Your hair is a funny color. What's your name?"

Edward was furious. How dare this small girl insult him? He'd offered her his coat and she'd only made fun of him in response. What he didn't know was that the little girl thought he was the most handsome boy she'd ever laid eyes on. She had been so taken aback by the copper tones in his hair, that she couldn't help but question him about it. She'd never seen hair such a unique and gorgeous color before. Mistaken, Edward was about to let his anger explode on her when the front door opened, revealing an older woman, obviously the young girl's mother – she was nearly her spitting image.

"Isabella! Get inside this house, we're about to light the Hanukkah candles, and you'll freeze to death out here in that party dress of yours."

She continued to stare him down, her eyes boring holes into his, until he realized what she'd been waiting for. "I'm Edward," he replied nervously, causing the little girl to break into a large smile. It lit up her entire face, making the winter chill a little less frigid.

Edward cocked his head to the side as the little girl waved goodbye and ran into the house, shutting the door firmly behind her. He'd never heard of Hanukkah before. And as he stood outside Isabella's stoop, watching her light candles on an oddly shaped candelabra. The soft glow of the candles flickered over her skin like a halo, making Edward's breath catch in his throat; he knew that she was going to change his life forever.

**Winter. Germany. 1940.**

Long gone were the peaceful days of Edward's easy childhood. Now, he sat, sighing at the long line of crying women in front of him, deducing which ones were fit for labor and which ones weren't. Although he was only eighteen, he'd been given a multitude of responsibilities by the highest officials. After all, Edward was nothing if not obedient.

He didn't necessarily believe in the poor treatment of Jews, but he was no sympathizer. At least, that's what he'd told himself when he'd signed up for Hitler's youth and got transferred to work at Dachau, a small labor camp in the heart of Germany. His parents had congratulated him on taking initiative and supporting his state. They figured that it was a good thing, what Hitler was doing. After all, Jews couldn't work in regular jobs, but here they were taken care of and put to good use.

"Name," he repeated, for the thousandth time that day. It was Edward's duty to write down the names of all of the women entering the camp before directing them to their beds.

His hand, perched to copy down the name, faltered when a tinkling voice responded, "Isabella Swan."

His eyes snapped up, and it was as if he were transported into the body of his eight-year-old self. She was as beautiful as ever. Her hair was shorter and her ringlets had transformed into soft chestnut-colored waves, curling up at the ends around her shoulders. Her cheeks were still flushed with the winter air as it whipped across her skin, and her deep brown eyes were wide with worry and sadness.

Isabella didn't seem to recognize him, though. Why would she? At the age of twelve, Edward had been sent to boarding school in Salzburg, rarely coming home to visit—except for at Christmas time and summer holiday. By the time he'd turned fifteen, Isabella and her family had moved out of the community. Well, they'd been more forced out than anything. The neighborhood hadn't wanted Jews living there. He still remembered the night he came home from Christmas vividly, seeing the smashed windows of Isabella's family's apartment. He'd stepped over the shattered glass carefully, hoping that maybe if he didn't disturb the scene, it would magically return to its former state. Unfortunately, it hadn't, and he'd never come across her path again. Until today, of course.

He cleared his throat and repeated her name back to her as he wrote it across the legend, recording it for all of eternity to see. He wrote down the number in his legible script, the numbers 102,422, which were to be tattooed to her arm. He regretted her flawless skin being blemished with the black numbers, but it was protocol. There was nothing he could do.

"Next," he called out again, this time, his throat cracking under the weight of his heavy emotions.

She shuffled past him, and he continued his duties, only turning around when he heard her muffled cry as the ink began to seep into her porcelain flesh. It was unexpected, the surge of protectiveness he felt for her. It reminded him of the night he'd met her, when he'd inexplicably offered her his coat in the brisk winter air. Only now, he'd wanted to take her away from all of this. She was too innocent and frail to work, but he'd approved her for labor anyway. At least this way, he'd be able to keep any eye on her.

Isabella walked through the camp, frightened senseless. She'd been through too much, too soon. She barely recognized the hundreds of faces as they blurred by her in a whirl of confusion. She'd only stopped and paused to give her name to the labor camp attendant. Her eyes had widened as she took in the striking copper strands of his hair, reminding her so much of the attractive neighbor from her past.

She looked down at the newly demarcated numbers on her forearm, cringing at the residual pain as she was pushed into the women in line ahead of her. Suddenly, she was being stripped bare and forced under a cold stream of water, causing her pale skin to turn blue and her body to shudder with the force of her chills. A hacking cough ripped its way through her lungs, sputtering under the undue stress of the cold.

Isabella was pushed out of the shower just as quickly and was handed a thin piece of fabric to pull over her body, not nearly warm enough for the frigid conditions. Her hair hung heavily, inundated with wetness, which dripped in long torrents down her back. Still shivering, she was forced into a tiny room, already cramped with too many other women. Several were crying and Isabella finally gave into the tears prickling around her eyes and let them fall down her cheeks.

She was so hungry. And so cold. And she missed her parents. They'd been separated upon arriving, and she hadn't seen them since. She was beginning to wonder if she ever would again. Seeing the other sobbing young girls around her, she realized it was doubtful.

The day went by slowly, getting colder and colder as the sun disappeared behind heavy gray clouds. At nightfall, Isabella finally took note of the space around her. She looked around her room and saw that there were no free beds and barely any floor space left. Curling up into the corner, she let her head fall to her knees, taking up as little space as possible. Unfortunately, her spot was right next to the open door, and her skin would raise and bump every time a gust of wind would whirl through. Her lungs wheezed, the rattling sound keeping her awake long after the others had fallen into their slumber. And finally, the room faded to darkness around her.

It was Edward's night to check on all the rooms - checking for bodies. It was his duty to ensure any weak bodies, the ones that gave out from the cold, were found so they could be properly disposed of. He walked through the women's barracks, looking through the heavily stacked beds for the small, even puffs of hot air being released from their mouths. Seeing that everyone was alive and well, ready for work to begin tomorrow morning, Edward started to make his way out of the room.

His foot caught on something in the doorway, tripping up his boot as he walked, and when he looked down, he realized that it was the small, blue hand of a woman who had collapsed. Another body to dispose of, he thought absentmindedly, nudging the body to face him with the toe of his boot. He gasped in shock, recognizing the petite features of the presumed dead woman on the ground.

No, no, no, no! Edward's body retaliated, shaking in fear as he pressed his hand against the woman's chest. There were no puffs of air around her mouth, signaling that she'd stopped breathing, and for the first time in Edward's life, he was truly terrified. His heart calmed significantly when the first dull thud of the woman's heartbeat pressed against his hand, raising it ever so slightly. He couldn't leave her here, though. Edward was sure that the fragile woman wouldn't last the night. He should have known with her grotesque cough from earlier that her shower would only exacerbate her breathing problems. He needed to get her into a heated room quickly.

Without hesitation, Edward picked up the limp body, cradling it to his chest. He inhaled quickly at the sensation of her body against his. She felt like a block of ice, even through the thick wool of his uniform, and he nearly gasped again as he saw chunks of the girl's pretty hair snapped off along the floor where it'd frozen and broken off. He felt like crying. Knowing that he was the only one on duty in the women's barracks, Edward made the quick journey to his own private bunk with the woman in his arms. It had been a huge risk to take her out of her room, but all he knew was that he couldn't leave her there to die. He just couldn't.

Instead, he brought his entire focus to bringing the breath back to the lifeless body before him. He laid her down onto his blankets, wrapping her in the thick wool before turning around to lock his door and turn up the heat in the small room. It was tiny, only big enough for one, with a small chest of drawers and an even smaller closet, but Edward couldn't bring himself to care. All he knew was that he had to save this woman.

He only paused to light some candles in the room before returning to the bed to rub the body up and down over the thick comforter he'd swaddled her in. Edward sighed in relief when after merely two minutes, he heard the soft wheezing of her breath return. She hadn't woken up yet, but she was breathing. And that was good enough for Edward for the time being.

He turned around, finally, and decided to prepare for bed. He had just taken off his shoes and shirt when Isabella opened her eyes. She thought she'd died and gone to heaven. There, in front of her, was the little boy from her childhood, her first crush, surrounded by the warm glow of candles. He was her angel. Edward. She hummed his name with delirious happiness, causing Edward to spin around in the tiny room, shocked at what he'd heard.

"My angel, Edward," he heard her sigh breathlessly before her eyes fluttered closed again.

His heart beat out of control in his chest. Was it true that she remembered him after all? Completely entranced and under her spell, he walked towards her, perching on the edge of the bed to watch her sleeping form. "No, Isabella," he whispered, stroking her icy cheek with his warm hand, "it is you, who are the angel." Her skin warmed and flushed under his touch. Edward had heard the best way to increase body heat was through skin-to-skin contact, but he'd never thought he'd have to utilize that information. It seemed incredibly inappropriate to take advantage of the sleeping girl like that, but he paid no attention to his conscience.

Instead, he stripped down to his pajama pants and slipped into his tiny twin bed with her. He swaddled them both into the blankets and cocooned her body with his. His arms wrapped around her waist, and Isabella was breathing more evenly and deeper within the hour. Edward wanted nothing more than to spend the night just staring at her, but soon he, too, succumbed to sleep.

Isabella woke in the middle of the night, feeling more rested and content than she could remember. She was warm, even.

_Wait, warm?_ Alarmed, she looked around and saw that she was in the embrace of another person. In a bed. Under a blanket. For a second, she panicked and thought she'd died and gone to heaven, until the body behind her stirred slightly. Isabella turned slowly in the stranger's arms, stretching out her aching muscles, which were cramped from her slumber on the floor of the crowded bunk. She moved her eyes upward, shocked at the boy before her eyes. Her angel. She thought she'd dreamt his existence, but he seemed to be corporeal, much to her amazement.

"Edward?" she whispered, reaching a shaking hand to stroke his cheek tentatively.

Rousing under her touch, Edward came to life, shocked by the wide brown eyes set on his. He'd forgotten that he'd brought her back to his room. And then, he realized that she'd said his name. "Isabella?"

Blood flooded to her cheeks. He was real. "Am I in heaven?" she asked, running her fingers through the strangely perfect caramel-colored hair she'd admired when she had been a little girl.

Edward reveled in the feeling of her nails on his scalp, surprised by the blood that rushed to his less proper body parts. She had remembered him, after all. "Oh, Bella," he gushed, not knowing where the endeared, shortened version of her name came from. But he liked it, all the same. And so did she. Her body responded without her permission, moving her hand back to his scruffy cheek.

She took a deep breath in, but the warm air felt thick against her lungs, causing her to choke. Her coughing got louder, completely breaking the semblance of calm that had fallen over the two of them. Instead, Edward returned to his state of panicked as Isabella burrowed her face into his chest.

"Bella," he whispered, rubbing soothing circles into her back as she continued to sputter uncontrollably. "Bella...Bella, please. Are you all right?"

"Why are you taking care of me?" She looked up at him, revealing the trails of tears down her flushed cheeks as he pushed strands of her hair behind her ears.

Edward was unsure of how to answer. He didn't understand the instinctual need to care for this girl any more than she did. However, he decided to be as honest as possible. "I feel...very...protective of you." He was about to lean down to kiss Isabella's forehead, when there was a loud knocking on his door.

"Cullen!" The knocking came again, causing Edward to panic. He could under no circumstances let Isabella be found. "Cullen!" the voice came again.

Edward had to think fast. He rolled out of bed quickly, trying not think about how the cool air felt against his naked skin. His eyes darted around the room, quickly finding the closet. Isabella followed his gaze and pulled herself out of the bed and into the closest quickly. Edward's eyes were filled with apology as he put a finger up to his lips, motioning for her to be silent, but Isabella wasn't offended in the least. She valued Edward's protection. He was truly her guardian angel.

Edward composed himself before answering the door. Waiting angrily in the hall was his superior, a stocky, older fellow named Marcus.

"Marcus?" he croaked, attempting to sound bleary and just woken. "Is everything okay?"

Marcus looked confused. "I was about to ask you the same." He paused, looking Edward over thoughtfully. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, though. Edward had always been an exemplary officer, always following orders perfectly. "I thought I heard voices in here."

"Voices?" Edward asked, feigning shock. He hadn't realized how loud he and Isabella had been talking. He hadn't thought their whispering would be heard. They'd definitely need to work on that if she wanted to remain undetected. It was then that Edward realized that he was making plans for Isabella to remain in his room. After he'd had her in his bed, there was no way he would be able to let her back into the labor camp and out of his sight.

"Yes, voices. May I come in?" Marcus snapped, crossing the threshold of the room. As his boot squeaked on the floorboards, Edward recognized the muffled coughing of Isabella from the closet. He could only pray that Marcus hadn't been able to hear it over his own voice. Edward moved to the side, allowing Marcus to expect his dormitory. His heart pounded, his pulse throbbing in his ears as Marcus inspected his room.

Isabella froze, hand over her mouth, as the noises from outside came closer towards the closet. She was hidden behind Edward's hanging uniforms, but if the officer decided to open the door, they'd both be dead. She could feel a cough bubbling up inside her chest, but she willed it down. Her fear overpowered any physical need at the moment.

Finally, Marcus cocked his head and sighed, apologizing to Edward for the inconvenience. He should have known that Edward would never break the rules.

Edward waited exactly eight minutes and thirty-four seconds before opening the closet door back up, revealing a shaking Isabella. Her terror was evident, making her body convulse with tremors from her raging adrenaline. The poor thing had probably gone into shock. He cradled her to his chest, yet again, and laid them down on his twin bed, bringing the covers back over them as she sobbed silently into the crook of his neck. He pet the chestnut hair he'd loved so much, loving how soft it felt in between his fingertips.

Isabella tilted her chin upwards, leaning into his hand, allowing its comfort. Without another word, Edward brought his lips down to her forehead. Seeing the path of his lips, Isabella unexpectedly moved her head so his lips would meet with hers instead. He nearly pulled away, thinking that he had done it by accident, but when he felt her lips push against his, he gave in.

His fingers stopped petting her head, instead twining their way through the strands to bring her lips closer to his. Isabella's eyes fluttered closed, concentrating only on the sensations of their pillowy, soft lips joining together. It was everything Isabella had ever wanted. She felt like she'd waited her whole lifetime to have those lips against hers, or at least since she was six--the first day she'd laid eyes on Edward, ten years ago.

Edward, however, kept his bright eyes open. He needed to see her to believe she was real. His hands refused to remain stagnant, as well. They traveled down her hair to her back, running a small circuit over her arms, before returning again.

Isabella's weak lungs were unable to sustain her for a prolonged amount of time, and with chagrin, she finally pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she gasped quietly, bringing her eyes down and refusing to look at Edward. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. How very forward of her, she thought. It wasn't a girl's place to kiss a boy like that.

"Please, don't be sorry," Edward replied, his eyes shining with sincerity. And for the first time in a very long time, Isabella trusted someone. A smile broke out across her face, and Edward recognized it as the same one as the one he'd seen the first night they'd met on her front stoop. It was enough to lighten his heavy and guilty heart--his heart, which had been waiting for Isabella for the past ten years. He let his hand trace the contours of her cheeks, and he loved the silent way she leaned into his hand with ease. "We just have to be more careful."

Isabella nodded, and her breath hitched with anticipation as Edward leaned in towards her lips again. They met in a slow, sensuous kiss. He kissed away all of her fears, comforting her with each languid stoke of his tongue against hers. They were both positive that it was fate that had brought them together again, saving one other without as much as a single word. One had saved the other's life, Edward physically saving hers, and she metaphorically saving his from fascist obscurity.

That night, the two fell asleep, bodies intertwined, filling the gaps in their souls they hadn't even known were missing.

The next morning, Edward woke up at sunrise, just to watch Isabella sleep. He was positive her sleeping form was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, the steady cadence of her even breaths warming his heart. As much as it pained him to have to wake her, he knew that he couldn't leave her out in the open to be potentially found. That would do them no good. Instead, he lifted her body to press against his chest and rubbed small circles on her back and shoulder, rousing her slowly.

"Bella, I need to get to breakfast," he whispered as her eyes cracked open. Isabella inhaled quickly, surprised that Edward was still there. She thought she'd dreamed his presence into existence. Edward sighed, relaxing into the petite hands that were now running through his hair. Unable to stop themselves, they both leaned forward into a small kiss before pulling back quickly and deciding that Isabella should remain out of sight, in the closet, until Edward was able to return.

"Please be as quiet as possible," Edward warned, wanting Isabella to still be waiting for him at the end of the day. Nodding solemnly, she curled up into the corner of the closet and promptly fell back asleep. He kissed her forehead softly and exited the room, leaving his heart in her protection.

That night, Edward hurried back to his room following his shift, needing to get back to Isabella and away from the horrors that he no longer felt like he could turn a blind eye to. He didn't know how he'd been able to for so long. Every corner he turned, he felt ill.

Back in the room, Isabella waited patiently, wondering when Edward would return. She was warm now, but her cough still ached low in her chest. Alight with hope, Isabella heard the sound of feet shuffling in the corridor outside Edward's room. Her heart came alive as she heard someone open the door. Footsteps came closer with no introduction, and Isabella started to panic. Silent tears streamed down her face and her stifled sobs wracked her body as she convulsed wildly. There was no sense of time in her world, having been left alone all day. The approaching footsteps could be the last she'd ever see. She wished momentarily that she'd had more to share with Edward than their brief kiss if this was truly the end for her. Her heartbeat picked up as the footsteps came closer, but it calmed as soon as she saw Edward's worried face as the door opened. Relieved, she let out a few whispered cries, and Edward immediately regretted not warning her of his arrival. He picked her up, cradling her to his chest, as had become his favorite way of holding her, and sat them down on the edge of his bed.

He attempted to calm her, but she was too far-gone. Whenever Edward had not felt well, his mother had made him a bath. He wondered how appropriate that situation would be. He'd never seen the naked flesh of a woman before, and he wasn't sure that she'd want him to see hers anyway. But she was so upset already, Edward assumed he couldn't make anything much worse. _And she would need to be cleaned anyway_, he rationalized.

Carefully, Edward filled his tub with the perfect amount of hot water, letting it run as he turned back to the shuddering Isabella. "Please, don't be afraid," he apologized over and over, repeating the words he thought she'd need to hear. The thin piece of fabric, the sorry excuse for clothing that the work camp handed out, was peeled off of her body, revealing her skin, caked with dirt from the floor of the bunker. He regretted not offering a bath to the young woman yesterday. His heart ached with worry as her sobs continued to echo throughout the room. Without another word, Edward placed her into the warm water, which finally caused her tears to cease. Isabella's eyes widened as she finally took in the young man in front of her. Although she'd never been particularly concerned with modesty, she realized she'd never really had to be. And now, the man of her dreams was staring at her naked skin.

Isabella tilted her head downwards, away from the scrutiny of Edward's eyes, despite the fact that he attempted to be as clinical as possible. He wet a washrag, rubbing it with soap before wiping it across her shoulders, watching the rivulets of water drip down her fair skin. His hand circled, covering the wide expanse of her back, cleaning her gently and as carefully as possible. Isabella had never felt more cared for. She leaned backwards into Edward's touch, sighing with ease, allowing the panic that had overcome her slowly to dissipate. Edward's hands wandered more freely as he saw her relax, coming below the line of the water soap up her back and stomach. He moved with ease to her legs, lifting each one up by the knee to caress her skin. And though Edward was trying to be as gentlemanly as possible, he realized that there were places on Isabella's body that he had never touched before. This realization happened the same time Isabella wondered if Edward would touch those very same places. As the reality of the situation started to sink in, their breathing increased and blood stained both their cheeks. Edward could feel his flesh hardening in his pants, and the puckering of Isabella's nipples underneath the now murky bathwater didn't help it.

Feeling emboldened, and remembering her previous wish from her panic earlier, Isabella gripped Edward's wrist, which was stilled underneath her chest, and guided it towards her aching breasts. They both inhaled sharply, again in unison, as Edward dropped the washcloth and continued to caress her skin, only using his palm and the pads of his fingers. Edward looked incredibly nervous, but Isabella refused to live in fear any longer. She wanted to live each moment with Edward as if it were her last, and she wanted nothing more than Edward's hands on her.

"It's okay," Isabella confirmed as she placed her hand over his to guide his shaking hands. His thumb stroked across her breast making her shiver. His other hand moved down to her stomach, swiping back and forth slowly, simply enjoying the feel of her skin beneath his. "I don't know how much time we have together."

Her statement got Edward's attention, breaking his heart with her necessary skepticism. Slowly, with purpose, Edward dragged his hand lower, coming to rest over her heated sex. His other hand continued to massage her breast while the other one explored the soft recesses of her core. Isabella had never felt anything like this, and her head fell back like a baby unable to keep it upright. Edward's finger delved experimentally, seeing what motions elicited which reactions from her.

His eyes widened with curiosity as his finger rubbed against her walls and she convulsed around him, letting out the sweetest whimper he'd ever heard. As her body continued to clench, Isabella brought her hands around Edward's neck, pulling his face to hers. She wanted his lips on hers, her tongue in the warm comfort of his mouth. Edward continued to plunge his finger within her, never ceasing his movements on her chest or her lips. He moved his tongue into her mouth, tasting the very essence of Isabella; he'd never tasted anything more delicious. All that could be heard in the room was the faint splashing of the water lapping against the side of the tub and the muffled moans of the pair of them. The earth shattered as Isabella reached the height of her pleasure, coming apart, still wet and encased in Edward's tender embrace.

"That was..." Isabella had no words to describe how incredible she felt. It seemed as if Edward knew how to comfort and take care of her without any direction, as if he were created solely to put her at ease.

Edward smiled and carried her out of the tub, patting her dry with a large towel. "For me, too." Edward brought his lips down to her neck, kissing the sensitive skin with care. She smiled in return and leaned against his chest, allowing him to completely overtake her senses. Her head craned backwards, their lips like magnets for one another and spent the rest of the evening reveling in their newly found happiness.

But not everything could be solved by a kiss.

The following weeks were stressful. The winter got colder, covering the barren fields with a layer of thick snow. And both Isabella and Edward were getting more anxious about their predicament. Edward had found ways to smuggle food back to his dormitory for her without being detected, leaving her in his closet all day while he was forced to perform out his duties. He'd never felt better and worse about himself.

Isabella was his light, his source of purpose in the bleak darkness of his daily routine. He lived for their nights alone where he could hold her and kiss her and stroke her and bathe her...really, any time spent with Isabella was a moment well spent. She'd changed his heart completely, filling it with love and compassion, rather than submission, conformity, and duty. And he was starting to feel terrible about the treatment of the inmates of his labor camp. He'd witnessed the beating of several disobedient Jews and the starvation and murder of others. The weight of his guilt was slowly ruining any chances of a life with Isabella. He knew that he needed an escape plan, but he had no idea what to do or how to flee without being caught.

With bread-laden pockets, Edward walked swiftly down the long corridor to his room. He entered, closing the door safely behind him before opening the closet door. Isabella greeted him with a smile, which was reserved solely for him--because what else in her life was truly worth smiling for--and pressed a tender kiss to his cheek. Edward lay on his bed, brushing out the knots in Isabella's hair as she sat between his legs, eating her dinner.

As soon as the bread was gone, Edward's hands began to wander, exploring Isabella's body. She'd managed to gain some weight with the bread and meats Edward retrieved for her, adding a slight curve to the shape of her body. He'd never seen anything quite as beautiful as her, and he knew he never would again. "Bella," he whispered into her ear, making her shiver with anticipation, "let's run away together. Tomorrow night is the first night of Hanukkah. We can start our lives together again...like this time ten years ago. Only this time, I'm not letting you get away from me."

Isabella's body tensed at his words. Surely he couldn't mean that. She'd hoped, prayed, even, for those words to escape his lips, but she never thought they'd come. She turned around on the bed, facing him on her knees to stare into his piercing jade eyes.

"You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you, Bella." Edward smiled as he grabbed her hands, placing them on top of his wildly beating heart. She had to know how she affected him. "I love you."

Isabella said nothing at first, only nodded. She couldn't force noise out of her lungs. She hadn't felt this breathless since that first night she'd arrived at the camp and was forced into the cold and cramped bunk. "With my whole heart, Edward."

He didn't need to hear anymore. Those five words were his confirmation. Possessed by some strange magic, the two began to shed their clothes, allowing hands to roam over bare skin for the first time ever. Neither had been touched by anyone this intimately before, but nothing had ever felt more right for either one of them.

Isabella's skin puckered under his feather light touch, making her muscles quiver and tremble with the sheer intensity of it. One of his hands trailed along the outside of her thigh, brushing the underside of her knee before sliding up her inner thigh to the warmth between them. She'd never felt such intense pleasure, and it took all of her control not to cry out. Instead, a half-moan, half-whine was released through her lips. "Oh, Edward..."

Her hands trailed down his back as he moved himself to hover over her, covering them both under his heavy comforter. "Bella," he moaned quietly, keeping the volume of his voice to a low hum, as he pressed his lips to the warm skin of her neck and collarbone.

Edward's fingers slid into her, causing her to grip his shoulders tightly--he couldn't get close enough. Isabella panted into the crook of Edward's shoulders until a wild wave of pleasure crashed over her, signaling the greatest moment of her entire life thus far. She was shocked as she felt wetness seep down her thighs, and she realized quickly that it was her own arousal. Her body had been readying itself for him. She glanced downwards, seeing his manhood for the first time, and let her mouth hang open. She wanted to touch it.

Edward had other plans, however. Instead, he grabbed the hardened piece of flesh himself and placed it in between her thighs, coating it in the wetness that had dripped from her center. Her legs instinctively snapped together, trying to trap it between her thighs, but Edward stopped it, pressing outwards to make room for himself. Isabella's breath hitched - she was not so naive that she didn't know what was about to happen. And although she was young and inexperienced, she couldn't imagine anyone else she'd ever want to experience this with. She'd give herself to Edward over and over again happily for the rest of her life. They'd have to hide their relationship and wait until inter-faith marriages were acceptable, but if that meant she could be with Edward, she'd do it. Thinking it over, Isabella decided that she more than wanted to do this with Edward--she absolutely needed it.

Feeling the moment, she grabbed the back of Edward's head and pulled it to her mouth, letting her tongue slide against his teeth in a rare moment of excited passion. He pulled back, his eyes wild as he panted for air. "Bella?"

"Please, Edward," she said in hushed tones, the desire evident in her plea.

"Have you ever?" he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer, as he had never done anything of the sort himself, but he found it a prudent choice to ask. After all, for as much as he loved Isabella, he knew very little about their time apart. Those ten years were off limits to both of them. They'd agreed to some unspoken rule that the only time that mattered in their lives was the time they spent together. However, awkward as it may have been, Edward waited anxiously for the answer.

"Edward, no." Isabella bit back her tears, ashamed that Edward would think so little of her as to think that she would give herself so freely to someone else. She was immediately concerned that he had, too.

Seeing her plight, he moved his hand to caress the soft skin of her flushed cheek. "My Bella, don't be upset. I had to make sure. I don't want to hurt you...I...haven't either."

She sighed in relief, but her curiosity was piqued at the mention of pain. Edward noticed, continuing to stroke her cheek. With his other hand, he grabbed his previously discarded shirt and laid it under her thighs. He knew there would be blood and was unsure of how he'd be able to dispose of his sheets without being found out. Containing the damage to his shirt just seemed more practical.

"I love you, Bella." Edward inhaled deeply before pressing his lips to hers while simultaneously pushing into her slowly, relishing the wet heat caressing his erection. Isabella tried to widen her legs to accommodate him, but he was too big. She felt as if she were being stretched, like a balloon on the verge of popping. Edward stopped when he felt her barrier against his tip. His lips never ceased their efforts, trying to bring all her attention to his mouth, but they were fruitless. He pushed through quickly, and Isabella stifled her scream, instead letting her tears fall down her face.

"I'm so sorry. I love you," Edward repeated against her lips. He stayed still, waiting for her tears to dry. It was the most effort he'd ever had to put into anything, going against the urge to move, but he did it for her.

Slowly, the searing pain subsided, leaving Isabella feeling full and only slightly uncomfortable. She experimentally pushed her hips away from Edward's, wondering how that would feel. His manhood slid out of her partially, and she missed it immediately. She pushed her hips upwards, moving it back within her and gasped in surprise at the pleasure she felt. It definitely didn't hurt anymore.

They both came to life, feeling the sensations for the first time, and loving every second of it. Hands were no longer still as their bodies moved fluidly, fitting together like a two aligning puzzle pieces. In and out, up and down, side-to-side - every motion was unintentionally perfect. Isabella loved the way that Edward felt inside her, and he felt as if she was consuming his body.

He struggled to keep the end of their exchange at bay, so inundated with love and desire for the woman beneath him. Unable to reign in the vast amounts of pleasure, Edward hardened further and exploded. He collapsed onto her chest and allowed the comfort of her hands stroking the nape of his neck and shoulders. Staying within her body, Edward soon drifted off to sleep, Isabella following shortly after. And in their perfect night of harmonized love, their breaths became synchronized in their slumber, as well, unifying them even as unconscious bodies.

The next morning came with a small flicker of hope in both Edward and Isabella's eyes. Tonight they would attempt to escape.

Edward went through his routine, leaving Isabella in his closet as he went about his duties around the camp. He flinched every time he saw another death, just wanting to get away from this horrendous place, state, country, and continent, even.

He'd spent the entire morning wondering how he was going to accomplish their departure from the camp undetected, but he was unsure of his plan. He planned to give her one of his extra uniforms, but Isabella was so petite, that he was concerned other people would take notice. He truly hoped that hiding in plain sight was the best way to go. The alternative was just too painful to think of.

As the day wound down, Edward had signed in nearly five hundred more women, each one more distraught than the next. He wished he could save each one of them, but he knew that as long as he saved the one, his Bella, he would be okay. He walked quickly, pocketing more bread for dinner, and hurried back to his dormitory. A large gasp of air entered Edward's lungs, choking him, as he opened the door to his room to be met with the sight of Isabella in one of his uniforms. Immediately, he ran into the bathroom and let his nerves overtake him as he heaved into the toilet.

"Edward?" Isabella's words came out choked and frantic as she took the rare moment to comfort him, wiping the sweat from his brow and pushing back his matted hair. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, but when his eyes met the brown uniform on Isabella's fair skin, he heaved yet again. "I just...the uniform...it...." He struggled for words adequate enough for how shocked, appalled, and ashamed he felt at seeing that uniform on someone so pure. "It's fine," he assured her, wiping the vomit from his chin. "I'm sorry. And it's Hanukkah, and I don't even have a present for you."

Isabella had never seen Edward panic, and her stomach became wrought with worry. "Edward, I've had so much more time with you than I ever thought I would. You saved me. That is your gift to me." She grabbed his chin, forcing his evading eyes to meet her piercing ones. "I love you. Always."

"I love you always," he agreed, kissing her forehead softly before pinning her hair under one of his officer's caps. It made his stomach turn, seeing her in the uniform, but he managed to control his reactions. "We should leave now, while everyone is at dinner."

Isabella turned even paler than usual and gripped his hands, pulling him down to the bed. "I'm serious, Edward. I love you. Always." Her repeated words assured Edward in a way that he didn't know was possible. And when she brushed her lips against his knuckles, kissing his trembling hands, he finally relaxed.

With trepidation, they exited his room. It was the first time that Isabella had been outside of his dormitory in over six weeks, since the day she'd gotten to the camp. She hadn't realized how cold the weather had turned, and she shivered, even under the heavy fabric of the stifling uniform. Fear wracked her body as she stood stiffly, walking behind Edward. She kept her eyes trained forward, as he'd explained to her. Officers never looked at the ground--why would they? It insinuated weakness, and they believed they were anything but.

As they approached the exit, Edward ran into a bunch of guards--some of whom he knew fairly well. They had reputations for being some of the most terrifying and sadistic of the officers. They operated with little care for anyone but themselves and failed to keep anyone else in their regards. Edward had recently discovered what they were--cowards. However, he realized that they would be more difficult to pass by without questioning. Instinctively, his stomach clenched and tied into knots.

"Cullen," the one named James called out brusquely, tipping his head in their direction. "Who do we have here?" he laughed in the direction of the tiny figure behind Edward. He'd never seen a soldier so small before, and he wondered who had recruited him to work at the camp. Who would listen to a weak looking officer?

"New boy," Edward answered, pulling Isabella towards him, resting a steadying hand on her shaking shoulder. "Doesn't seem to be quite cut out for the life here." Edward smiled, hoping to appease James, but his words hadn't seemed to. If anything, James now seemed more interested. His cold blue eyes slid over to the guard to his right, a young man named Victor.

Victor jumped into the conversation, not wanting to seem uninterested. "You sick?" he addressed Isabella directly. She flinched; she couldn't respond aloud--he'd hear her voice and shoot her on the spot. There were no new female guards, and they would be informed of that.

Instead, Isabella was quick on her feet and let a hacking cough rip free from the confines of her weak lungs, which were being affected by the cold anyway. The cough hurt her chest, finally being released in full after six weeks of being stifled. Victor and James both flinched at the wet sound of her cough; it was clear that she needed medical attention. It just wasn't clear as to why that attention needed to be outside the confines of the camp.

Edward saw the curious glances being exchanged between the two boys and decided to intervene. "Obviously, he is very sick, and I've been informed that the hospital would be better suited than the camp infirmary." Edward pulled Isabella's shaking body even closer to his, squeezing her shoulder in the way men would with one another. It wasn't as comforting as she was used to, but it helped soothed her worries nonetheless. Edward wouldn't let anything happen to her if he could help it. She knew that.

James sneered and rolled his eyes at the friendly gesture. "Well, better you than me, Cullen. I have no desire to catch that nasty ailment." Edward swallowed thickly before finally allowing his breath to exhale stiffly. "Be gone with you."

Edward and Isabella nodded in unison, joy coursing through their bodies. They were so close to their freedom; they could taste it. Suddenly, James called out again, making them freeze on the spot. "Wait, Cullen, I forgot to ask for the new boy's paperwork. I need to sign him out."

"Unfortunately, we don't have it on us." Edward kept his voice smooth, feigning calm. "He left it back in our bunk, but he remembered after we'd already made it half way here. Can't you overlook it just this once?" He needed James to agree. Without his consent, they'd both be as good as dead. Edward looked with pleading eyes, and finally Victor just shook his head and shooed them off, telling him to get the young boy out of the cold before the wind rattled his weak lungs even further.

Edward thanked them both profusely and turned to leave, reigning in his impulse to grab Isabella's hand. Just as they stepped onto the snow-covered road, a heavy wind shook through the leaves, swirling around their bodies. The hat, which was far too big for Isabella to begin with, rattled around her head and as she slipped slightly on the icy pavement, it came loose and flew back into the air.

Her hair unraveled, flying around her face in a dark curtain. Edward's eyes widened, hoping that James and Victor were too distracted with their heavy egos and inane conversation to notice. Isabella wanted to run. Her feet prepared for flight, but she needed Edward by her side. Always. And he seemed frozen in place, willing their escape to remain undisturbed. The officer's cap fell to the snow closer to the pair of guards, interrupting their conversation with a light crunching noise on the snow.

"Hey!" James called out, finally seeing that the small boy was actually a woman. He reached for his rifle, having been trained to stop the traitors in their deviant plans. He knew Cullen, and actually liked him, but to attempt an escape was beyond foolish. Obviously, he wouldn't allow them to get away. The gun aimed straight for the woman; she would go down with one shot.

The world slowed to a snail's pace as Edward watched James reach for his gun and aim it towards Isabella. His protective instincts took over. "No!" he screamed, pushing Isabella to the ground. He heard her gasp the same time as the thunderous clap of the rifle. The pain came moments later, searing through his back like a hot poker. His knees gave out, falling to the frozen ground. "Run, Bella, please," he cried, the pain to great for him to even raise his head and ensure her safety.

"No." Isabella knew she shouldn't move from her place on the ground. If she stayed still, perhaps she'd be able to escape during the changing of the guards. They'd assume she'd been killed and ignore her, but every fiber in her body was pulling her to Edward. Edward, who had just taken a bullet for her. He'd literally give his life for her, but of course, she'd do the same. And now, as she stared at the empty white expanse of snow between them, she knew that she'd never be able to live without him either. "No, Edward," she wheezed as she crawled over to him.

Victor, who thought he'd shot the girl, saw her move and reached for his gun again. This time, he ensured he aimed and did not miss. Her body jolted forward, crashing into the kneeling body of the fatally wounded boy. He smirked with satisfaction as he watched her collapse onto his chest.

Soon, Edward was on his back, staring up at the gray sky, trying to keep his eyes open. His hands went to the cold figure on top of him. Silent tears leaked from his eyes. "No, Bella, no, no. I'm sorry."

"Shh," was all heard in return. Her voice was thin, using significant effort to be heard. He wasn't sure where Isabella had been shot, but when he lifted his hand to push her hair out of her face, he noticed it was covered in her blood. "We can always be together now, Edward. I love you."

"Together always," Edward said, but he doubted it. He knew that a pure and innocent soul like Bella's would go straight to heaven, and he was surely bound for hell. "I love you more." He smiled, letting his eyes grow heavy as his body became numb with his approaching death.

"Impossible," Isabella whispered, nuzzling slightly into his chest. Her eyes could no longer stay open, and she wanted Edward to know just how much he'd meant to her. Then, now, and always. Their bodies, intertwined in a lovers' embrace, grew more frigid together, their shivering ceasing as their blood flowed beneath them, staining the snow red.

And although their bodies gave way and all that was left was the cold, they still had one another.

*** * * * * * ***

**Dedicated to: anyone who has lost people they love to the horrors of war and genocide—the survivors, their families, their friends, and especially to those who are proud of their Jewish heritage. May you always be…then, now, and forever.**


	5. Chapter 5

On the fifth day of Hanukkah, we bring you a o/s by thedarknessofthemoon.

* * *

AN: This is a future outtake from the story Beautiful Tyrant! Fiend Angelical!

Quick summary: Edward and Bella are come from very wealthy families that have hated each other for generations because of a bad business deal gone wrong decades ago. Bella and Edward previously met anonymously at a masquerade ball, not knowing she was the daughter of his family's enemy. At which event Edward tried to seduce Bella by quoting Romeo and Juliet. Since then, they have agreed to an anonymous arrangement in which they do not know who the other person is. They remain masked and know each other only as Romeo and Juliet.

Note: this event takes place during another Jewish holiday: Purim. Not Hanukkah. lol.

I also listened to this song for hours as I wrote and looped it around, so go ahead and play it as you read should you want. :)

http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=fSKMVyTzJ3Y&feature=PlayList&p=3CD1AEA0CC2D3EBE&playnext=1&playnext_from=PL&index=35

"One night with the King"

A one-shot outtake from Beautiful Tyrant! Fiend Angelical!

Edward stalked his way around the ballroom of the hotel Black Swan. He noticed the intricate and subtle details of the space. The glass blown chandeliers twisted and formed to replicate the traditional ornate ones he was used to seeing. The fusion of modern and traditional was flawlessly blended to create a seductive, sexy stage for this event. The only colors used to adorn the space were black and white, with hints of silver.

Opposites.

He noted the direct link to the hotel itself, Black Swan, a subsidiary of The White Swan Corporation. He had heard about the hotel, seen a few photographs even, however, he had never stepped foot inside. How he had wondered what it would be like, but never thought to risk it. Edward narrowed his eyes as he searched the room, he was lucky that he was wearing a mask for the occasion. Had the Swan's known of his attendance at their Purim charity event, he surely would've have been quickly escorted out. However, he had known that his little Juliet would be here. It was only because of her that he had stepped foot into the house of his only mortal enemy.

Earlier that day he had sent over a gift basket, as was tradition for Purim with her maid, Ms. Banner. In effort to remain anonymous with each other Ms. Banner was his only contact with Juliet. They never took off their masks, never spoke of their real names, never exchanged phone numbers, or spoke of the outside world. When they had their rendezvous, it was just him and her, nothing else existing outside the realm of their world. The one thing that connected them together was that common bond, the need to escape from everything else and just be lost in the moment. Edward had begun to yearn for his trysts with his Juliet. Being with her was his chance to just…exhale.

He smirked to himself as he thought about Juliet receiving the gift; he had been a bit brash with the contents. The point was to give Juliet a mask, a mask that marked her for him, a tribute to their first meeting. However, when he had walked past Agent Provocateur he couldn't resist the urge to purchase something else for her to wear. The set was an exquisite French Leavers lace in red, with a demi cup boned Basque, adorned with sumptuous black satin straps, a decorative waist band and sensual bows. It wasn't the matching panties and red tights that would hook into the garter belt that had made Edward want to buy it. No, it was the triple rowed eye hooks that had made him whip out his American Express Black card. He longed to trail his fingers down the curve of her back and meticulously undo each and every one of those hooks in slow and utter anticipation for what would lay ahead.

Edward chuckled lightly to himself as he continued to walk the perimeter of the room searching for his lover as the Purim shpiel was beginning. He watched from the sidelines at the other patrons moved towards the front of the room to enjoy a reenactment of the story of how Queen Esther had gone before the king and saved her people from being destroyed by the evil Haman's plot. Edward hardly noticed how the crowd was enthusiastically captured by the shpiel, laughing and booing whenever Haman tried to deliver his lines. Although, it was obviously many of the patrons were already having trouble knowing the difference between "cursed be Haman" and "blessed be Mordecai" from the vast amounts of alcohol they had consumed, and as was the custom to get to mindlessly drunk for the holiday. It wasn't until Esther finally graced the stage that Edward perked up.

There she was.

Wearing a simple white frock that was tied at the waist with a gold woven belt, his Esther strode across the stage. Her rich brown hair was worn long and wavy down her back, the mask he had chose covered her face. Smiling to himself, Edward felt victorious inside. She had accepted his gift.

Eyes locked on the performance before him, he couldn't help but watch the way she moved gracefully about the stage. He noted how she did have the air of a queen about her.

Patiently waiting until the performance was over; Edward scurried over to catch up with her before she could escape. He watched as her lithe form swayed back at forth as she walked quickly away, only stopping to bow politely as party guest congratulated her on her performance. Elbowing his way through the crowded room, Edward caught a glimpse of the hem of her dress before it disappeared behind the frame of a door.

"Juliet…" he whispered as he burst through the sea of people. Panting, he grasped at door frame, steadying himself as he caught his breath. His eyes shifted back and forth down the hall, searching for her form. Off in the distance he spotted her striding across the hotel lobby. Taking off after her, he noticed her pause and look around herself before she slipped into the elevator corridor. Closing the distance, he slowed down his pace as to not to arise suspicion. He moved to stand behind her as she waited for the car to arrive. He caught her eye in the reflection of the mirrored wall panels before them and smirked.

Her eyes were darkened with kohl beneath her red mask; they stared back at him with intensity. The succulent red pouty lips that Edward long to taste turned up ever so slowly up at the corners. Excited, he felt the blood course through his system, warming him from head to toe.

The light of the elevator car turned on and the pair stepped inside together as strangers. Before he could ask which floor, the girl leisurely pulled at the end of a long gold chain that was hung around her neck, from between her breast she pulled out a small key. Pulling the chain off her neck, she inserted the key into the slip next to "PH". Twisting it a quarter turn the elevator car began to move upwards at a steady incline. Trying to keep his eyes forward, Edward held his position on the other side of the elevator. The girl kept her head down and remained in the opposite corner.

"Keep your eyes forward," she whispered, her mouth barely moving. "They will be watching."

Edward nodded slightly, just enough to let her know he understood.

"When we reach our floor, move quickly towards the doors, I am going to slip in front of you, so they can't see me." She told him as she jerked her head towards the security camera that was focused directly on Edward. He noticed that she was directly underneath it, just out of sight.

He nodded subtly again. _Who was this girl? _Edward asked himself again for the hundredth time.

"I had Ms. Banner rent the room under a pseudo-name," she informed him.

"Oh yes? And what might that be?" he asked her without moving my lips.

"Ahashverosh."

Edward did his best to hold in his chuckle. So, she would be his Esther and he would be her king.

The elevator swung open and she quickly removed her key, dropping it back into the hiding place between her breasts. The pair flawlessly exited the without a problem; his tall, lean frame hovered over her petite form, blocking her from view.

The girl strode forward into the room, leaving a stunned Edward behind in her wake. His feet had been suddenly nailed to the floor as he watched her hips sway before him into the dimly lit penthouse. The outline of her curves were a silhouette against the bright lights of the city. His breath caught in his throat, as she crossed the room and stood before the full length window. Feeling life course through his body, he found his strength to move towards her. He watched as she lightly raised her hand, and pressed her palm against the cool glass window.

Coming to stand behind her, Edward hovered over her small body, her energy radiated against him.

"I missed you," he whispered softly, ducking his head down bring his lips to her ear. He breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of her perfume, Desir Pour Femme. The familiar scent was comforting to him; he had searched for the fragrance tirelessly after their first rendezvous together. His need to capture the essence of her had become an obsession. The subtle top notes of strawberry mixed with mandarin oranges, middle notes of freesia and rose solidified with the mixture of dark chocolate and amber swam through his senses, calming him.

Reaching out he placed his palm over hers against the window. Gently, he moved her hair to the side with his other hand and exposed her long, lean neck. He heard her sigh softly as he lightly brushed his lips against her skin. Trailing them upward, he grazed them over the lob of her ear. Ever so slightly he darted out his tongue to make contact with the burning tissue.

Testing her, teasing her, he started out slow as he nibbled gently at her flesh. He sensed her breathing becoming heavier as he picked up his pace. Swirling and licking he moved down her neck towards her shoulders. His Esther leaned back against him, her head resting against his shoulder as she panted in pleasure.

His need for her body took over as he began to run his hands wildly over her body.

"Please…" was as she could make out in a soft desperate whisper.

Breaking herself away from his embrace, she slowly turned around to face him. Her mouth tipped up at the corner mischievously, she stared at him with brooding eyes as she untied the belt that held her frock together.

Edward shifted uncomfortably in his tight pants as he watched her pull the long cord seductively through her fingers and then drop it to the ground beside her. Leisurely running her hands up over her chest, the girl paused when she reached the straps of her gown. Seductively, she pushed them one at a time over her shoulders. They stayed in place for a brief moment, before the gown fell, pooling at her feet to revealing the blood red corset set she was wearing beneath.

Biting at her crimsoned lower lip, she cast a dark glance up at him from beneath her mask. Edward let out a breath he had been holding as the dark brown eyes met his.

Wordlessly he stepped forward, closing the distance between them. Slowly, he raised his hands and ghosted his fingers over her shoulders; she was too beautiful to touch. He had imagined what her body would look like wearing the lingerie he had chosen, but never had imagined it like this.

"Thank you," she whispered softly into the dark night. Neither of them had turned on the lights, the radiance of the city illuminated the room with an eerie glow. Twenty stories above the rest of the world, they were alone, together.

"What for," Edward whispered back. He lightly grazed his thumb over her lips. They were full and red, like a cherry ready to be bitten.

"For saving me and my people, my King," she spoke in a low voice. Playing along with her game, Edward cocked a sideways smile.

"Of course, I would do anything for you, my Queen," he told her, pulling down on her bottom lip with his thumb to expose the pink flesh beneath. The girl moaned and darted her tongue out quickly to taste his skin.

"Juliet…"

"Yes?"

"Make love to me," he said in a serious tone. He may not have known it quite yet, but the need, the want, the desire he felt for this unknown girl had grown into something he couldn't quite put his finger on yet.

"As you wish…"

At her words Edward leaned down to finally capture those succulent red lips with his. Tasting and drinking her in, he felt himself consumed. They danced and swayed through the room, attached to by the lips until they stumbled their way into the master bedroom suite. When he felt the soft cushion of a mattress on the back of his thighs, Edward broke away for a brief moment before falling against the lush feel of a bed.

Panting he tried to catch his breath as he eyed the woman before him. Not knowing when the next chance they would have together would be, he wanted to take his time.

Reaching out he ran his long pianist fingers over the swell of her breasts, curving down the sides of her waist to the hem of her panties. Fingering the expensive lace beneath his fingers he hooked two of his fingers beneath the elastic hem at her leg. Slowly he dragged his fingers towards the apex of her thighs. He felt the soft supple flesh of her lips against the back of his fingers.

Taking a small step back, Edward sat on the edge of the bed and pulling at her panties, he positioned her between his legs. The girl's breathing was heavy again; she waited patiently as he rubbed his fingers back and forth beneath the red lace. With each stroke he became a bit more daring with his movements, moving deeper and closer to the promise the lay beneath.

On his last downward stroke Edward felt his knuckles brush against the wet flesh, full of need. He turned his fingers and curled them into her channel, teasing her lightly. Bracing herself, she rested her hands against Edward's thighs and tossed her hair back.

Heaving, Edward watched as his Juliet's chest would rise and fall with his ministrations. As her need seeped down his fingers, Edward felt his own need straining to be released.

"Turn around," he commanded to her and pulled his fingers away. Wordlessly, she complied and turned away from him.

Rising to his feet, Edward stood behind her. He pushed her hair over her shoulder again to expose her shoulders and back. He ran his hands over her neck and down her arms to her fingertips and back up again, before stopping at the first key hook holding her Basque in place.

Expertly, he slowly and seductively undid each and every one of those hooks, exposing a little more of her flesh as he did. He peppered kisses lightly down her spine until he reached the last row. When the final hook was released he held the corset in place as he spun her back around to face him.

Her eyes were dark with need as he slowly let the fabric drop, exposing her soft fair skin. He quickly leaned forward to capture her one of her bright pink nipples between his lips. Swirling his tongue around the flesh, he felt her hands weave through his bronzed hair, pulling him closer.

When she let out a low guttural moan, Edward lost it. He needed her, now. Pulling her at the waist, he traded places with her and set her on the edge of the bed as he began to pull his clothes off with haste. Shivering with anticipation, he closed the distance with his masked lover and pushed her gently back against the bed and captured her lips again.

His member straining in need for her touch, he felt himself unconsciously rocking against her small form.

"I need you inside me," his Juliet whispered against his lips. Edward pulled away and nodded. He eyed the garter belt, and stockings that were hooked on over her panties. His eyes flickered back and forth quickly at the sight, frantic to remove the lace barrier that separated them. Desperate to save time, Edward leant down and grasped the hem of the panties between his teeth, pulling at the fabric he ripped the delicate lace at the seams and tossed it aside.

Repositioning himself between her thighs, Edward held himself up as he hovered over her body for a just a moment before slipping into her wet core.

The frenzy had begun now and he needed to claim her. Panting together in unison, she hooked her legs around his waist to pulling him deeper into her channel. The weave that they had woven was becoming a tangled one, Edward didn't know what the consequences of that might be, but he knew that he didn't care. The woman beneath him was beginning to mean more to him that he had ever thought possible. He didn't know her name, he'd never seen her face, but he knew so much more than that; the subtle curves of her body, how she felt as she climaxed around him, the way she was gentle yet demanding at the same time. He yearned to explore and seek more of this woman, she was addictive.

Feeling himself on the brink of climax, Edward moved his hand between their bodies. He knew exactly how to touch her to make her come. Rotating her clit in a clockwise manner between his two fingers, he raced her to the edge. He felt her walls begin to spasm and clench around him as he continued to circulate her bud beneath him, this was just the beginning. Thrusting in and out of her in fast, hard motions, he felt his lover tumble over the edge. The erratic, pulsing flesh, clenched down on him, pulling forth his own need. Together they slipped away into another world as they gave into their high.

Edward collapsed against her chest, his member still inside her. He nuzzled against her neck as he inhaled her sweet scent mixed with sweat. Satisfied he smiled to himself as he enjoyed his new way of blowing off steam for Purim. He would be making a sizable donation to the charity auction tonight after all. Placing a hot kiss against the pulse in her neck, Edward felt himself become ready again. He wasn't going to waste another precious moment with his Juliet.

"Want to go again?"

"As you wish, my King..."

******

Okay so this is posted early, only because I am going to be gone all flippin' day. Be sure to check out the other stories of the 8 nights of Cullen and give those lovely authors a review!


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6 of Hanukkah! Hooray! One shot for today brought to you by the lovely il_bel_mondo :) Leave her some love.

* * *

"What happened to the small gifts?"

EPOV

I had just finished lighting the candle representing the sixth day of Hanukkah, on the menorah. I loved the holiday season. There was snow on the ground outside and a fire burning in our living area. Everyone was either taken aback with a good spirit or was miserable. Our families attempted to have eight days of peaceful union between the lot of us.

Our families were all coming over tomorrow and I was apprehensive to have them all here. My younger sister, Alice, had converted from the Jewish faith for Christianity--her husband's faith, and my father always made a scene over it, every chance he got.

As I turned to take my seat at the table, I saw the glimmer in Bella's eye. We had been married for ten months and this would be our first holiday as a married couple. But we had known each other since high school, so she knew what to expect come family get togethers.

Bella had made a wonderful dinner. I said prayer and then inhaled the scents of the food spread out in front of us. There was a small brisket and a pot of matzoh ball soup, latkes and a fruit salad.

I savored the flavor of the latkes--they were my favorite-- and until Bella shot me a disapproving look I hadn't touched anything else. We ate quietly and I was so happy that we have never felt the need to fill the silence with mindless chatter.

Bella began clearing the dishes and she looked so beautiful. Between the fire's glow and her creamy ivory skin she looked radiant. I felt so lucky to have had this woman in my life for so long..to have taken our friendship into a loving and caring marriage.

I stood staring at her, admiring her when she pulled me out of my little admiration session. "Edward, are you going to help or just stand there and stare?" She laughed at my absentmindedness.

"I like the view." I taunted her. "I could stare all night."

But Bella wasn't buying it. "I'm sure you could, but the dishes would never get put up if you did." She reprimanded in a teasing tone.

I rounded the table and took the plates out of her hands, set them on the table, and pulled her close to me. I wrapped one arm around her waist and with the other lifted her chin up to me. Placing one chaste kiss on her lips I reached into my pocket and pulled out her gift.

The tiny blue rectangular box felt so light in my palm. I hoped that she would like it. When she caught a glimpse out of the corner of her eye i felt the corners of her mouth turn up in a smile.

"Edward, what happened to small gifts?" She mumbled against my mouth.

I cocked a grin at her and shrugged my shoulders. "Look...it's small." Bella grinned and playfully slapped at my chest, before taking the box from my palm. I watched with anticipation as she lifted the lid. I heard her gasp as she drew out the intricate white gold charm bracelet.

I went into Tiffany's a month ago to get it. The sales lady helped me pick it out and I selected two charms to start it out. A little heart shaped diamond bordered in white gold with our wedding date inscribed on it. The second charm was festive menorah that I thought was juvenile but the sales lady assured me it would be a good representation of our first Hanukkah together.

Sure enough, Bella squealed and linked her arms behind my neck. Peppering my face with kisses she kept going between 'I love you' and 'Thank-you'. I was so elated that when she pulled away with a bright happy smile I wanted to nestle back close to her.

"Let me go get your gift." Bella's beautiful deep brown eyes twinkled with excitement. I kissed the tip of her nose and dropped my arms from her waist.

Bella rushed from the room and I heard her rustling around in our room. A few minutes passed and she returned. I had cleared the table and set the dishes next to the sink and put the leftover food into the fridge.

She stopped short of the now clear table and her surprised expression made me laugh loudly. "What? You don't think I know how to clean up for my wife?" My teasing made her eyes snap to mine and her smile grow even bigger.

From behind her back she produced....the same blue box I had just given her. I looked from the box to her hand. The bracelet was there, clasped around her slender wrist. _So what in the world is in the box?_ Staring at the taunting box told me nothing. And Bella shook her head when I looked up at her.

"Just open it." She urged, pushing it toward me.

Holding the box in my palm like it was going to turn to dust, I lifted the lid. Nestled inside was something wrapped in tissue paper. I pulled it out and unwrapped it. What I saw made my breath catch in my throat and the box fall from my hands. I didn't even realize that I had let it go until I felt it bounce off my shoe and hit the floor.

I held the gift between my thumb and forefinger and eyed it reverently. Hoping to the heavens that I was guessing right, I felt tears well up in my eyes. Bella stood in front of me nervous and fidgeting. _Did she not think I would like the gift? It was the best gift I could have ever gotten....ever._

My eyes bore into her and as soon as she nodded an answer to my silent question the flood gates broke open. All at once I was crying and hugging my wife and professing my love and adoration to her.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes!" She exhaled the word out like a breath that she'd been holding for....

"How long? I mean how far?" I stumbled and stammered for what I wanted to know.

"I took the first test a week ago, then another today." Bella's radiance and glow now made perfect sense.

"I'm gonna be a daddy." I yelled and then laughed and locked my wife in my arms before spinning us both in a circle. Her feet swung out behind her and giddy giggles erupted from her body.

Both of us had tears streaming down our faces. I wiped hers away with the pads of my thumbs then made sure to kiss every inch of skin on her face and neck.

My kisses turned urgent ad the excitement of knowledge coursed through my veins. I couldn't get over the feelings that I was going to be a had just given me the second best gift of my life....the first was when she accepted my marriage proposal.

Bella kissed me back with a force I recognized. She was becoming as aroused as I was. My hands traveled from her face, over her shoulders and down her back. I brushed my hands along her spine searching.

Once I felt the tie of her dress under my hands I set out on a mission. I needed to get my wife naked and lavish her with kisses and affection. The string untied easily and my fingers grabbed at the pull for the zipper.

I pressed into Bella careful not to be rough as I heard the buzz of her zipper being undone. Without breaking our passionate kissing she shimmied out of her dress and allowed it to pool at her bare feet.

My lips pushed against her for one more hasty kiss before I fell to my knees. Her belly would soon be round with my child and as odd as it sounds a new type of devotion soared in me. The thought the Bella's body was cultivating a rare gift...a child... like a delicate pearl.

Joy filled me down through my toes as I let my cheek rest below her navel. I kissed her softly and then peered up at her face. Tears shone against her skin and highlighted with the light of the fire.

"Thank you." I whispered to her and then, with my lips flush against her stomach I spoke. "I will love you 'til the end of time and make sure you and your," I felt choked up as I thought the word. "your mommy are happy and adored daily."

My hands traced their way to Bella's slender hips and I made sure to be gentle when I hooked my thumbs behind the lace of her panties and pulled them down. I then reverently lifted each of her feet, kissed the inside of her ankle and placed her feet back on the ground. Her body now devoid of clothes was half hidden in the shadows.

I wanted to see her. I stood and gently took ahold of her hand--leading her into the living area. Stopping in front of the fireplace where her bodies contours and curves were highlighted by the flickering flames, I drew her to the floor.

Caressing her shoulder I nudged her to lie back on the plush area rug. Her dark mahogany hair fanned over the thick white carpet. My eyes hungrily devoured her bare skin. Kneeling beside her I unbuttoned my shirt and tossed it on the couch. Unbuttoning my pants and finagling out of them was the only time my eyes left her.

Before tossing my pants with my shirt I grabbed a small tin from my pocket. It was a small gift I had gotten for myself and Bella. The candle was small--the size of a tealight, or so the sales lady said--and smelled wonderful, like honey and vanilla. It was a massage candle.

I lit the candle and allowed the beginnings of liquid to pool. Tilting the metal tin the warm liquid poured into my hand. The sales woman assured me that it wouldn't get too hot. It was made of several different soothing oils, when it melted it turned into a sensuous massage oil.

I began my devotion at her feet. I rubbed the arches of her feet, with warm oil as I vowed myself to her. "I love you, Bella. Thank you."

Placing soft kisses just behind her ankle, I eagerly placed kisses along her sleek calves. Then lifting her leg, my mouth worked on the crook of her knee. Bella's moans told me that I was doing my job.

My hands replaced my lips as I pulled her slightly closer and rested her knees on either side of my body. I then laid between her soft, pale thighs. I kneaded into her skin at the apex of her legs.

"Edward, please." Bella pleaded

My fingers were so close to where she wanted me to be and I would not deny her anything she desired. Index finger and middles fingers were delved into her moist folds. My fingers slid with ease, she was already so wet. I pushed one then two fingers inside of her, pulling them out slowly. I felt her muscles clench around them.

"Yes, Ed-ward." My wife's beautiful moans filled the air. "Faster....please."

I increased my speed and started kissing her thighs, each peck closer to her clit than the one before. Finally, my mouth closed around her sensitive nub. Her hips bucked up and I had to press her back down with my free hand.

My forearm splayed over her middle while my tongue worked in circles over her. I could feel her wetness seeping over my fingers and down my hand. My teeth grazed against her and her hips fought against my arm's restraint.

"Oh...yes....Edward...Oh my...yes, yes, yes." Her affirmations grew louder and soon her moans were mixed with screams of pleasure. Her walls clamped down around my fingers and I slightly bit down on her clit, sucking it into my mouth all in one instance.

Her screams softened and her hips stilled in movement. I withdrew my fingers after placing a quick kiss just above her pubic bone. My tongue darted out and I ran it from her bellybutton up between her breasts, and across her collar bone. My teeth nipped between wet open mouthed kisses along her neck and the curve of her shoulders.

"I love you so much, Bella." I repeated to her.

"I love you too, Edward." She whispered into my hair--where I just noticed her hands were tangled. "I can't wait to have your baby...our baby."

My lips crashed into hers, my tongue pushing through her lips to swirl and twist around hers. Bella pulled back and caught my bottom lip between her teeth. She bit it and sucked my lip into her warm mouth. The erotic feeling drove my need for her.

Grabbing my erection at the base I lined it up with her entrance. I pushed into her fast, full of desire. Her walls stretched to accommodate me, as the molded around me. The tightening of her muscles as I hit her G spot was almost my undoing.

I moved inside of her slowly..wanting to feel every pulse and twitch.

"Oh baby." She moaned in my ear--her tongue tracing the shell of my ear.

Slow was no longer and option. My ministrations grew fast and greedy. I wanted nothing more to stay inside of my gorgeous wife for the rest of the night. But I was so close to the edge. I felt the tightening in my abdomen and my head fell back. Staring at the ceiling I found a steady pace of pumping in and out...in and out.

Bella's wetness covered me and the slick warm tightness the enveloped me was overwhelming. Breaths were coming fast and catching in my throat with each thrust.

"Bella......ung....baby...I'm sooo" I moaned out, unable to even finish speaking. Words seemed needless at that point. I felt her tiny hands wind into my hair and pull my face to her.

She kissed my so sweetly...so full of love. Soon I felt the warmth of my orgasm taking over my body, my dick twitched inside of her and I buried myself within her spasming walls.

The monumental orgasm I had was something more than I had ever felt. It was too good, so good that I couldn't force myself to pull out of her after.

I stayed laying between my wife's thighs, my now soft dick still in her, and kissed her. I was going to be a father, have a child with the love of my life.

I pulled away, breathless from our lovemaking and smiled at her.

"Bella, what happened to small gifts?" I replayed her earlier question to me before lowering to kiss her sensless again.

This was going to be the best Hanukkah ever.


	7. Chapter 7

For the seventh day of Hanukkah we have an Art After 5 outtake by SleepyValentina!

Leave her some love :)

* * *

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**For dmsdms and Lilith74.**_

_Fried Food and Fellatio_

_An Art After 5 Hanukkah Oneshot_

For years now, Rose had been promising to have me over and show me how to make some of the Jewish foods I'd come to love. Getting her phone call this afternoon was a welcome surprise; it was the first night of Hanukkah and she and Emmett were settling into the home they'd just purchased in Cherry Hill. Though Esme joked that she would miss having Rose right around the corner, Rose and Emmett were still less than ten minutes away from Esme, and only slightly farther than that from Edward and me.

The move brought Emmett back to the neighborhood in which he grew up while maintaining proximity to Philadelphia—something that was important for both their careers. They now had five bedrooms, a two-car garage and a five-minute walk to temple. They were also only a few blocks away from Emmett's parents, which Rose insisted simplified things greatly as Mrs. McCarty was David's primary caregiver when Rose and Emmett were at work.

The moment I set foot inside her kitchen, I could see why she wanted to get right to cooking. It was everything my kitchen was not—modern and spacious, with state-of-the-art appliances.

"Okay, Rose, I think Edward and I are moving in."

"You like?"

"I love. Think of the meals you'll be able to prepare here. This is beyond fabulous, and I have serious kitchen envy."

"I still don't understand why you don't just renovate your kitchen. I'm sure you could get the necessary permits to add some square feet in the back."

I laughed as I pointed to her. "Rich lawyer," I said, before changing the direction of my index finger to indicate myself. "Poor teacher."

"Married to a poor teacher," she said, gesturing to herself before rotating her wrist to indicate me. "About to marry a trust-fund baby."

"Oh, please, we haven't even set a date yet."

"Yeah, why haven't you? You've been engaged for six months now."

I shrugged. "We're not in a hurry, I guess."

"You may not be not in a hurry, but Edward's chomping at the bit to get a second ring on that finger."

"He hasn't mentioned this to me."

"I'm not surprised."

Rose stopped talking when Emmett came into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of beer from the fridge. He gave Rose a quick kiss as he passed her.

"You aren't overdoing it, are you?" he asked.

Rose shook her head. "No. We're just talking, and you know Bella came to cook with me."

"Your kitchen alone is making me salivate. I can just imagine the state I'll be in when we start to make the latkes."

"Okay," Emmett said, looking unconvinced. "If you feel like you've taken on too much, call me and I'll come finish for you. And you're not allowed to wash a single dish. You should let me contribute something."

After Emmett went back to the family room, I turned to Rose grateful to change the subject.

"Someone clearly wants to get laid later."

Rose laughed. "So not going to happen, and he knows it. He's being attentive because that's how he is."

"Or he's trying to change your mind."

"There is no changing my mind. I'm wearing my Passover panties, and he knows exactly what that means."

"What the fuck are Passover panties? As in, panties Em bought you for Passover?"

"No. As in 'pass over this ass, you're not getting in me tonight' panties."

"You communicate all of this through your choice of underwear?"

Rose nodded.

"Is blood on the doorpost keeping it a bit too real? I suppose, though, having warning panties is no different from wearing granny panties during that time of month."

Rose laughed. "Except my Passover panties are actually kind of cute. See?" She pulled down the back of her pants to reveal a pair of black panties with pink writing across the back.

"'Kish mir in tuchis,'" I read aloud. "Yiddish?" I guessed.

Rose nodded again, giggling. "They say, 'Kiss my ass.' And yes, they are far more effective than blood on the door post or period panties. Besides, the whole that-time-of-the- month thing never stopped me."

"I'm not surprised. From what I heard, nothing stops you. Caesarian sections and semi-private hospital rooms be damned."

She shook her head in disbelief. "I still can't believe that happened."

"That you were giving Emmett a blow job only a few hours after giving birth, or that Edward walked in on you doing so?"

"It was a morphine job," she stated emphatically. "Not regular head. There's a difference. I was stoned out of my mind and knew once they turned off the good drugs cock would be the last thing I wanted. I also knew that if I took care of Emmett, he'd take extra-good care of me." She winked. "Besides, it's cultural. Jewish girls love to give head."

"Here I thought I'd never find a religion that suited me. Do you have any idea what's involved in converting?"

Rose giggled. "What surprised me was how mortified Edward was. He turned bright red. You'd think he'd never gotten a blow job in a semi-public place."

"Uh, well, he hasn't."

"What?"

I mentally replayed our sexual history. "I sucked him off in the communal shower of his dorm once, but I think that's the closest he came." I giggled at my word choice. "Pun intended, of course."

"That surprises me."

"That he came? Give a girl some credit. I have no gag reflex whatsoever, you know."

"You've told me all about your mad skills in that department. I'm just surprised that your choices of location have been so...well...pedestrian."

"Yeah, he's not really into public places, with the possible exception of the Art Museum. He'd whip it out in a second if he thought there was a chance we'd get away with it. Sadly, security is incredibly attentive. Besides, it wasn't the idea that you were giving head in your hospital room as much as it was the fact that Emmett is like a brother to Edward and he really didn't need to see his cock."

"Got it. This time, I'll make sure Em closes the curtains."

"Wait, what do you mean 'this time'?"

She patted her still-flat stomach.

"Are you saying you're expecting?"

"I am, indeed."

"Mazel tov," I said, throwing my arms around her.

"Thank you. I'm due in August, so it's still very early. We have concerns, of course, especially now that I'm what my doctor referred to as..." She raised her hands to make air quotes. "...advanced maternal age."

"Whatever. You're not even forty."

"I know, but there are concerns regardless. Anyway, I'm still hugely excited, and of course Em can hardly contain himself. He's convinced this one will be a girl and look exactly like me. I'm starting to wonder if he's right. My sex drive was out of control when I was pregnant with David, and this time around I have almost no interest in peen whatsoever. Last night I had to watch an hour of porn to get me excited enough to get through fifteen minutes of reverse cowgirl. Thus the panties. I refuse to fake it, and finding my orgasm last night was a lot of work. I need a day off to regroup. Okay, I think we're almost ready to eat. Why don't you tell the boys to sit down?"

A few minutes later, we were seated around the dining room table feasting on latkes, brisket, kugel and these heavenly deep-fried honey puffs. After the table was cleared, Emmett followed Rose into the kitchen to help clean up, but insisted that Edward and I remain seated. He handed a dreidel to David, who placed it in front of me.

"You can spin it, but you're supposed to sing," he explained.

"Is that how it works?"

He nodded and looked at me expectantly. I didn't know any Hanukkah songs, but I vaguely remembered one I'd heard on TV once. Not wanting to disappoint a little boy on a holiday, I started singing.

"Dreidel, dreidel, dreidel, I made you out of clay. And when you're hard and ready..."

I heard Edward snort beside me just as Emmett swooped in from the kitchen and scooped David into his arms.

"I think we're done singing with Aunt Bella."

I turned and looked at Edward. He was laughing hysterically while Emmett appeared mortified.

"What did I do?" I asked.

Emmett just shook his head, before giving his son a quick tickle. "Say goodnight, David."

David smiled at me. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I blew David a kiss from across the table just as Edward sat down beside me.

When Emmett and David disappeared up the steps and I turned to Edward. "Seriously, what did I do?"

"You mean your x-rated version of a beloved Jewish children's classic?"

"It was not x-rated," I insisted.

"I've never claimed to be an expert on Judaism," Edward began, "but even I know that the phrase 'hard and ready' has no place in The Dreidel Song."

"I'm quite certain those are the lyrics."

"Right. And where did you learn the dreidel song?"

"South Park," I admitted sheepishly.

Edward was overcome by his own laughter as Rose returned from the kitchen and placed a tray of cookies on the table in front of me.

"Rose, complete the following phrase for me: 'Dreidel, dreidel, dreidel, I made it out of clay...'"

"And when it's dry and ready, then dreidel I shall play."

"Oh," I said with a small giggle. "I guess I kind of fucked that up. Still, I would argue that nothing is ever ready when it's dry."

"Maybe not in your world," Edward teased.

Rose's eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't want to know what this is about, do I?"

"Bella sang a dirty dreidel song to our son," Emmett explained as he walked back into the dining room.

Rose thought for a moment. "You know, I never thought about it until now, but the lyrics do kind of lend themselves to that."

Later that night, I thought about Rose's pregnancy as I washed my face and got ready for bed. Judging by how far along Rose was, Edward must have known. It was odd that he didn't mention it to me. I finished in the bathroom and joined him in bed, stretching out beside him and resting my head on his chest.

"Rose and Emmett are expecting again. She's due in August."

"I know. Emmett told me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my news to tell."

"Surely Emmett doesn't expect you to keep secrets from me. It's not like he keeps secrets from Rose."

"I wasn't actively not telling you. I just..."

"What?"

"I still have moments where I feel as though your consent to do the traditional stuff—you know, getting married and having kids—is still somewhat tenuous, and I don't want you to feel pressured."

Wait. What?

"When did I agree to have kids?"

He smiled at me nervously. "If memory serves me right, that question got me a 'maybe'."

I wasn't sure which I hated more; the idea that he still didn't feel at ease with me, or the knowledge that his inability to feel so was entirely of my own making.

"You know how Rose has always wanted to be a mother?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I'm not like that. If it doesn't happen for me, I can't honestly say that I would feel like I missed out. And though people would say that I'm young, and that my feelings will probably change as I age, at twenty-nine I feel like I'm old enough to know. That being said, though I'm somewhat ambivalent about motherhood in general, I want very much to have your child."

I didn't have a chance to complete my thought. Edward's lips crashed into mine and soon I was so lost in our kiss I forgot I had more to say.

"I want to taste it."

Except for that, of course. I licked a trail down Edward's chest, but rather than kneel between his thighs, I swung my legs up by his head. Sensing my intent, he pulled my knees up onto his shoulders. He swept his tongue along my slit before pushing two of his fingers inside me. The feeling was so amazing I nearly forgot why we'd changed positions. Then his cock twitched before me, and I suddenly just needed to lick it.

I traced my tongue around the head and over the slit, his moans of pleasure causing vibrations against my own slick flesh. Grasping his shaft in my hands, I took him into my mouth as deeply as our positions would allow. My orgasm seemed to trigger his, and I was still trembling with its aftershocks when he released into my mouth.

I rolled off him and flipped around, so my head was once again against his chest. We lay in silence for several moments, and I'd actually thought Edward had fallen asleep before he spoke.

"Did you mean it?"

My first impulse was to make a joke about meaning every lick and squeeze, even though I knew he was talking about having children, not sex. Though sexual innuendo was always easier for me, in this context, Edward deserved far more than that.

I had a sudden image of a little boy with Edward's wild red hair and huge green eyes banging out Für Elise on my battle-weary upright piano.

"Yes," I answered simply.

"I'm talking about parenthood."

"I know. I want very much to have your children."

I felt Edward laugh beneath me and propped myself on one elbow so I could see his face.

"What's so funny?"

"Hanukkah truly is about miracles. First the oil lasted eight days in the temple, now this."

He was right, of course, but not in the way he thought he was.

The miracle was that he loved me.

_**Huge thanks to wickedcicada.**_

_**The phrase "Morphine job" belongs to giselle-lx, and if that surprises any of you, you clearly don't know her very well.**_

_**Rose's panties are real, and for sale at this ridiculously fun website called rabbisdaughters.**_

_**Yes, I had surgery last week. I'm still on the mend, but I'm on really good drugs.**_


	8. Chapter 8

The final day of Hanukkah One shot by RedSaucy :)

Happy Hanukkah to all! Thanks to everyone who participated and enjoyed our Jewish-ward this season! xoxo - Dark!

* * *

Put on your Yarmulke

by RedSaucy

"Holy Crow! That's it Edward, the engagement is off!" I bellowed as we pulled up to his house which was inexplicably dusted in snow.

"Okay, but I was really looking forward to sleeping with you," he said with a wink.

In spite of the involuntary shiver that had nothing to do with the manufactured cold, I could not let this go. "Come on! It's July. And though it's unseasonably cold for this time of year, snow is not normal. Let me guess, you own a snow cannon?"

"Several, they're a gift. And as such, you promised, no more hissy fits."

Before I could even give him a proper glare, Alice flung herself off the porch and yanked open the car door. "Happy Hanukkah Bella!"

"Uh, Mazel Tov?" Edward said apologetically.

Honestly I should have expected this. During the last month I had attended a monster truck rally, participated in a hot dog eating contest, swam with dolphins, took tank driving lessons, worked in a soup kitchen, climbed Mt. Everest, and was a contestant on the Price is Right, all under the guise of "things Bella needs to do before she dies." Reduced to its simplest form, the equation was thus, Sex + Vamping for Bella = Doing whatever Edward wanted. And truth be told, though the scenarios were getting more ridiculous by the day, I had managed to remove Edward's shirt during our last make-out session. And I was hoping to review a certain leg hitching tonight but the frigid air wore through my thin sweater of generosity.

"It's the middle of the summer! This is so unnecessary!"

"Bella, please humor me" Edward said with a stare that nearly had me carrying him back to the meadow for some unfinished business, "We've never spent a December together. I don't want you to miss any human experience."

"Have you forgotten that I'm not Jewish?"

"What if eventually you were to convert? I couldn't live with myself if I didn't give you the opportunity to try it before you're changed."

"I'm not doing anything without you and I'm guessing that it's not a simple task to circumcise a vampire."

"Maybe I already am" he said with his signature crooked grin.

"Maybe you should let me inspect?" I said as I reached a hand towards his waistband. Sadly, before I even got my hand on his button my wrist was clasped in his steel-like grip, an all-too familiar position in our relationship.

"Premarital hands stay above the waist Bella. You know the rules."

"You know what most people do before marriage Edward? They have sex, UGH!" I huffed at him and stopped my way into their house.

Emmett met me at the door wearing what appeared to be a very small beanie. "Put on your Yarmulke Dude." He said to Edward. "It's time to celebrate Hanukkah!"

"Can it bear-breath!" I seethed at Emmett.

"Aw Sis, we've got good stuff planned for you!"

"Absolutely not." Edward said as he gave Emmett a stare down that would have even the most jaded starlet cowering in fear. This mind-reading shtick was getting old. Usually when Edward shut Emmett down like that it meant good not-so-clean fun was being denied.

The last time this happened was about a week into our engagement. I had decided that our conversation in the meadow a few days previous had been tainted by shock from the battle we'd just survived. Otherwise Edward would never have offered his precious vampire cherry to me outside of wedlock and even more so, I would have taken advantage of his momentary lapse to its fullest extent. That considered, it was time to go back to my normal role of aggressor. So I suggested he let me decide some of the experiences I needed to have before our wedding day. But before I could even utter the words, Edward read Alice's vision of what I'd suggest could keep me busy while he was off on his next hunting trip. I had at least hoped he'd be willing to offer to strip for me himself if it was so necessary for me to see such things, but the 108 year old chastity belt was apparently still fully locked down. When Alice tried to remind him that seeing his perfect body during the honeymoon would be a bit of shock to me unless I had prior experience, he sprinted upstairs and destroyed Rose's entire collection of girl porn. Needless to say, she had not forgiven me enough to attend the celebration tonight.

I was having none that cock-blocking tonight. "What's the plan Emmett?" I asked hopefully.

He winked at me and before I knew it had returned with—Holy Crow!—a roach and a glass of some funny smelling drink. Suddenly Emmett doubled over as he half laughed, half sang, "So drink you gin and tonicah. And smoke your marijuanikah."

Edward destroyed both before I could even manage a grin at my wickedly inappropriate and now favorite almost brother-in-law.

"Well, we should get started right?" Alice chirped, handing me a very odd-looking candle-holder. "Bella, light this candle over here with this one—wait!" She went into one of her frequent trances for a brief second. "Oh, never mind, why don't you let me do that."

After we had lit the first candle, we moved into the dining room.

"So, I have a bunch of food for you to try Bella. I'm sorry if it's not good or anything. You know dead taste buds and all."

"It's OK Alice. Oh wow, this is yum!" I said as I grabbed my second hash brown thing. "What is it?"

"It's a latke. It's made from potatoes and cooked in oil. You know, oil is part of the celebration."

Before I could finish my fifth fried bit of heaven, Edward grabbed the crumbs from my hand and threw them into their completely unnecessary garbage disposal. "I can practically hear her arteries hardening." He said, shaking his head as I reached for another off the plate.

"Fine." I said through my teeth, "Then let's get on with it. What's next?"

"A game!" Alice danced around the table and pulled what looked like an over-sized sex toy from behind her back. I laughed, "I like this celebration."

"I have no idea what you're thinking" Edward said, "but judging by your reaction, no."

"OK Bella, spin the dreidel, I'll explain as we go. Wait. Never mind again. Bella, seriously?"

Edward just laughed, he was truly the moodiest vampire in the entire Northern Hemisphere.

"What you guys? You know, you might dumb things down a bit for the human."

"Um, long story short, unless you want to take another three day trip to Italy, you'd better not touch that thing. Man Bella, you really are a trouble magnet."

"Hold on Alice. How were you able to see that and not the paper cut?" Edward asked.

"Come on Edward. Please!" But it was too late; I could see in his face that he had already watched her thoughts.

"You're telling me that had you been concentrating on Bella instead of the sale at Nordstrom we could have prevented EVERYTHING?!"

"Um, sorry. It was a really great. I got a bunch of stuff for Bella!"

We were out the door before Alice could say another word.

Back at home, after saying good night to Charlie, taking care of my pesky human moment, and having Edward reject my advances yet again, I relented and decide talking will just have to do for the evening.

"So Edward, I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"If you were to lick a frozen flag pole would your tongue stick?"

Edward just laughed. "Okay, I get it, you've experienced enough winter activities as a human. I tell Alice we don't have to do Christmas next week and we can let the snow melt."

"Thank you. And I'd like to offer a compromise if you'll allow it."

"I might, I might not. Your compromises generally involve sex and other non kosher things. I'll listen though."

"I'm being serious here Edward. I just don't think you need to fill up all our days before the wedding with every ridiculous thing you can think of."

"What about the tank driving lessons was ridiculous? I thought you liked it."

I huffed at him. "Will you please just hear me out?"

"Alright."

"Really though Edward, what's the worst thing that can happen? It's not like on our honeymoon you're going to end up knocking me up with some demon spawn that you'll have to bite out of my uterus necessitating an emergency vamp-ectomy. And said freak child will somehow both imprint with Jacob and start another war."

"Clearly, that will never happen. So?"

"So, we'll have plenty of time after the wedding to indulge in any human activities you can come up with."

Warily, he consented to a nod. "I suppose you're right. But you will let me experience everything I can with you before you're changed? You know when it happens it's not like you're going to be this controlled, all-powerful, super mind-shield vamp, you know. I just want to have some time with you before you have a year or two of endless bitchery."

"I'll agree to that. On one more condition."

"What's that?" He said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Well OK...before you put the porn filter on my computer I sort of bought you a wedding present." I continued with the verbal diarrhea, hoping to get it all out before he stopped me. "It's this red leather thong from a company out of Wyoming run by an ex-stripper. Um so they use a lot of ash heather fleece and Velcro, which is odd but this looked kind of...fun. They call it their Fire line. I want to see you, in that, in our new home, dancing around a stripper pole."

"Bella, you'll be the death of me, I swear!"

I fell asleep to Edward's laughter.

We're so in love!


End file.
